Real World: Port Angeles
by AprilMeeha
Summary: What happens when seven strangers are picked to live in a house together... blah blah blah. You all know the show, and you know the characters from the book. Now, what will happen when certain ones have to live together and be taped? On Hiatus. Sorry!
1. Say Hello to the Roommates

The Real World: Port Angeles

*****  
A girl is seen standing on a pier, looking out at the water. A voice is heard, introducing herself.

"Hi, my name is Mary Alice Brandon. Alice for short. I am twenty-three and I come from Rolling Hills, California." The camera zooms in on the girl. She is around 5 feet tall with short, spiky black hair. Everything about her is tiny. She has on a little make-up, but not much. She is wearing a black sweater over top of a bright pink tank top. She is also wearing black skinny jeans and pink ballet flats. The camera zooms into her face, showing her squinting, looking out at the water. "I decided to audition for this season because I wanted an adventure. Not that I have any problems with my life back home, but I wanted to meet new people. See new places. I am going to miss my boyfriend back home, we have been dating for two and a half years now." A picture shows up on screen of the girl and a man with long blond hair. They are sitting on a sofa together, her legs across his lap. Their heads are leaning towards each other and his arms are around her. "I am going to miss seeing Jasper every day, but he has already been warned I will be texting and calling him all the time." There is a giggle as a limo pulls up at the end of the pier.

Alice turns to looks at the limo as a man climbs out slowly. The screen freezes on him standing half out of the car. He is wearing jeans and a fitted green polo. His voice is heard.

"Hello, I am Edward Masen. I am from Chicago, and I am twenty four." The screen unfreezes to show Edward walk towards Alice, who is busy trying to grab the large bags she has around her. "I auditioned with a friend of mine, but sadly he did not make it. I really did not expect to make it myself." He laughs. "I recently got out of a relationship, and this time away will hopefully help me figure out what I want from life. I am hoping that there will not be too much drama, and I just really want to have fun. I have never been really big on trying new things, so this is a big thing for me." Cue nervous laughter.

Edward reaches Alice and he picks up one of her bags.

"Hi, I'm Edward." He holds his hand out to shake.

"Alice." She jumps up and hugs him. He laughs but hugs her back.

"Nice to meet you Alice." They walk back to the limo. After putting her things in the trunk, they climb inside and set off towards their new home.

*****  
The camera changes quickly to an airport. A girl is standing outside, looking around confused.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I am twenty two, and I hail from Phoenix, Arizona." The girl stares at a piece of paper for a second before searching the crowd with her eyes. She is wearing a red and white tee-shirt and loose jeans. Her hair is pulled back into a pony-tail. "I auditioned one day because I was bored. Haha. I really do not get along that well with other people, I prefer to read most of the time. I am clumsy and I avoid any and all sports because of it. I hope my roommates aren't into all that..." The voice trailed off as a large man comes bounding through the crowd.

"Hi, my name is Emmett McCarty." The man makes his way over to Bella. He quickly scoops her into a big hug and the camera zooms in on her frightened face. "I am twenty seven and I am from New York. I live there with my fiance, Rose." A picture pops up of Emmett and a tall blonde who looks like a supermodel. They are at some sort of party, both holding beers. "I auditioned for the hell of it. I mean, why not, right? Rose just thinks I am nuts." He laughs as the camera shows him setting Bella back on her feet. She sways a little, and he steadies her. He is wearing a tight tee-shirt that shows off how many muscles he has and a pair of nice khaki shorts.

"Bella?" He asks, she nods slightly, still in shock by his greeting.

"I am Emmett. I believe we are now roomies." He grins from ear to ear and Bella laughs a little at him.

The two grab their things and head towards a waiting limo.

"Nice car." Emmett whistles as they put their stuff in the trunk and climb in.

*****  
The camera changes to show a girl standing on the side of the road.

"I'm Jane. I am nineteen and I am from Richmond, Virginia." The girl is reading a piece of paper. She is just over five feet tall, with long blond hair. She is dressed simply - a grey skirt that reaches her knees and a blue tank top. She has a thin, grey jacket on top. "I auditioned just to get away from home for a while. I decided to wait to go to college and wanted to get away from my parents. Since my twin brother is off at Harvard, they have been on me to figure out what I am doing with my life." A man is seen walking towards Jane, carrying a suitcase and pulling another behind himself.

"Hi, I am Felix." He smiles when he sees Jane. "I am twenty four and from Atlanta, Georgia. I auditioned because I want to have a good time. I like to try new things, so when I heard about the chance, I went for it. I hope the house is not full of idiots. I have seen the show before, there is always a lot of drama, so this should be interesting." He was wearing a tight black shirt and a nice pair of jeans.

"Hi, I'm Felix." He sticks his hand out to shake and Jane sets hers in it.

"Jane. Any idea where we are going?" She laughs a little.

"Yea, I think the place is just a couple blocks from here.

They start walking, carrying all of their bags, down the street.

The camera follows them from a distance until they turn the corner of the road the house is on.

"I thought you said just a couple blocks?" Jane laughs as they continue walking.

"I thought it was." Felix laughs with her. "I think it is right up here..." Felix trails off as they turn to face their new house.

The house is three stories tall and the outside is fully white. There are several windows up the side and large french doors up on a porch that covers the whole front of the house. The french doors are almost entirely glass.

"Wow." Is all Jane says as they walk towards the door. The front door is locked, so Felix rings the doorbell.

"Hi, my name is Jacob Black. I am twenty one and from northern Washington." A man is seen coming down the steps. The screen freezes. "I am Native American, and my dad is not too thrilled about me being here. My two best friends and I auditioned together and I was the only one picked. I have never spent much time away from my reservation, so this is all about meeting people and learning as much as I can."

The screen unfreezes and Jacob opens the door for them.

"Hi!" He greets them both. "I am Jake." He shakes both their hands as they step inside.

"Felix."

"Jane."

Jake smiles at both of them.

"So, we are the first ones here. I figured we would wait until everyone else arrives before we pick out rooms." They nodded and the three of them start walking around the house.

The first floor is completely open, no walls separating rooms, just colors. The living room to the side has dark blue walls, with white couches and a plasma screen television hanging on one. There are three couches, all covered with different colored pillows. Behind one of the couches is a fish tank, with no fish in it. To the side is sliding glass doors. Behind that is a dining room. The table is large, with a glass top and several mix-matched chairs surrounding it. The two walls around the table are a dark red. There is a breakfast bar between the dining room and kitchen. The kitchen spans most of the back of the house, with purple walls and silver appliances. There is a large, two-door refrigerator, marble counters, a sparkling, two-basin sink. A dishwasher, a state of the art stove and oven. A large pantry covers one wall, as well. To the side of the kitchen is a large set of stairs. Under the stairs is a small bathroom. Jake leads the two up the stairs to see how that area is set up. There is a closed door right next to the stairs.

"That is the confessional." Jake points as they pass it.

He shows them to a little room that has a couple computers in it, and to the side of that is a telephone room. The walkway past these rooms is also a balcony, looking out over the living and dining rooms. The computer room has yellow walls and the telephone room has white walls. There is another set of stairs at the end of the balcony that Jake leads them to. They get to the top and look into each of the three bedrooms.

There are three doors on one side of the hall and only one on the other. The room closest to the stairs has two beds in it. The room has a beach theme to it. There are seashells, driftwood, dried starfish and other things scattered on every surface. They move down to the next room on that side of the hallway. There are three beds in it, and the theme is animal prints. The walls are a tan color and the beds all have different animal prints on them. One is leopard, one is zebra and the other is tiger printed. The walls have pictures of those animals hanging on them. They move to the next door on that side of the hallway, another two beds fill that room, and it is decorated with hippie style. The blankets are patchwork on the beds and the walls are sponged with all the other colors in the house. There are random pictures one the wall, matching the colors and other miscellaneous decor.

They step over to the door on the other side of the hall and see it is a communal bathroom. The toilets are seperated by stalls and there are three showers along one wall, all have doors on them. The two areas were seperated by several mirrors and sinks in the middle of the room.

On the way back down, Felix and Jane slip into the confessional, as Jake continues back downstairs.

The confessional room has one chair and lights and a camera set up, no people there watching. Jane sits in the chair and Felix sits next to it.

"Jacob seems like a nice guy." Jane says quickly.

Felix agrees. "Yea, but it has only been a few minutes. Maybe he will be the biggest idiot here." They laugh a little.

"This place is amazing." Jane says when they stop laughing.

Right before Felix can add anything, they hear the doorbell ring. The two jump up and run downstairs. Jake is already opening the door and in walk Edward and Alice. Felix and Jane make their ways over to the new-comers.

"Hi. Welcome to the… house." Felix smiled, extending his hand to Edward. They shook briefly then Edward and Alice glanced around the area they were standing in.

"Oh, I am Fe-" Felix was cut off by noise coming from outside. They all turned and stepped back out onto the porch to see what it was.

"Woo!!!!" They heard a very loud, very male voice yelling as a car drove towards the house. They also saw a large, very male top half leaning out a window. Just before the car came to a stop the body pulled itself back inside and the door was open before it even fully stopped.

"Come on, slowpoke! We are home!" He ran to the trunk and started pulling bags out of it, setting them on the ground next to him.

A girl stepped out of the car after him, laughing. She watched him lift both of their bags and start towards the door.

"Well, I am glad this place comes with a bellboy." The girl laughed as she followed him up the steps.

Everyone moved back inside of the house, where the bags were set down. The five who had been mid-conversation stared at the large man in front of them, expecting him to say something.

"So, let's get this party started." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth. "I need names, ages, relationship status, sexuality, and most annoying habit."

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone to either question it or start.

"OK, then. I guess that I am first. I am Emmett McCarty, twenty seven, engaged to the most amazing woman ever, obviously straight and I love practical jokes. Next…" He looked at Bella, who was standing next to him. She blushed.

"Ok… I am Bella Swan, twenty two, single," She twirled a finger in the air. "straight, and I am a bit obsessive about cleaning. I don't like messes, I have to clean everything right away."

Emmett gestured towards the girl standing on her other side.

"I am Jane Thomas, nineteen, single, straight, and I am not a people person." She spoke quickly, looking pointedly at Emmett on the last part. Felix chuckled from her other side.

"Felix Jones, twenty four, single, I like ladies only. I suppose my annoying habit is I don't have much patience." Everyone nodded at that and the circle continued.

"Edward Masen," Edward started and was quickly interrupted by Emmett saying "Eduardo!" He stared at his large roommate with one eyebrow raised. "I am twenty four, newly single, straight." He rolled his eyes before continuing. "I guess I tend to overreact to some things and I am overly protective of people I care about."

"Mary Alice Brandon, but if you call me Mary I _will_ kill you. Call me Alice, or Ali. I am twenty three, very happily taken, I am straight but have lesbian urges sometimes." Emmett interrupted her as well with a quick 'Hell yes, sister!' but she ignored him and continued. "I do not consider this a bad thing, but others do sometimes - I shop too much. Life revolves around shopping. I will dress you all, be warned." She smiled sweetly and looked to the last person in the circle for his turn. Bella cringed a little, fearing what Alice might do to her.

"Jacob Black, twenty one, single, straight. I am an enabler. That's bad because I will most likely egg on any practical jokes he thinks of." Jacob and Emmett smiled at each other.

**A/N: This is just something I have been playing with for a while, so I figured I would go ahead and post what I have so far. Obviously, this is just the meet-the-roommates chappy. Next chappy is almost done. I am just going to reread it and make sure it doesn't sound completely stupid. Hehe. I know there are a few Real World stories out there, but I don't care. Wanted to do it, so I am. **

**No worries, to my lovely fans, I am not giving up on 'Life', just starting a new one. Review and let me know what you think!**

**~AP**

**P.S. I spellchecked!! For those of you who have read my other stories, you know how often I forget to spellcheck. Aren't you proud?! Hehe. OK, time to post this and finish up next chappy!**


	2. First Night

RW: PA

*****

After introductions that night, the group decided to divide up the rooms. Jane and Felix took the beach theme'd room, Bella and Alice took the hippie room. Which left Edward, Emmett and Jacob in the animal print room.

The camera's follow Jane and Felix to their room before cutting to them in the confessional. They are sitting the same way as before - Jane is in the chair and Felix is sitting on the ground next to her.

"So, yea, these roommates are going to annoy me. Emmett especially." Jane sighed.

"Bella is hott though." Felix smiled as Jane smacked him on the back ontop of the head.

"Bella seems ok, for the most part. But we will see."

"I have to admit that I am a little scared of Alice." Felix stared off into space a little.

"I have not had anyone dress me for a long time, and I am not about to let some little pixie start." Jane scoffed.

"Edward and Jake both seem cool enough."

The camera flipped to Bella and Alice in their room.

"What do you think of everyone?" Bella whispered.

"Emmett and Jake seem like fun. Edward might get annoying - he said he tends to overreact to things. Jane seems to already hate everyone, and Felix is like her side-kick or something." Alice laughed.

"But you have to admit, Edward is kinda cute." A red flush filled Bella's face.

"Bella's got a crush! So soon, too!" Alice bounced up and down excitedly.

"No, not a crush. We just met him." Bella tried to hide her face, busying herself with unpacking.

"Who has a crush on me?" Emmett's voice boomed from the doorway,

"Bella does." Alice pointed to her.

"I do not!" Bella scoffed, her face frozen in shock.

They joked for a minute before deciding to head downstairs. Edward and Jake were sitting in the living room with drinks in their hands. They decide to go check out the backyard, since noone has seen it yet. The five of them walk out through the sliding glass doors and onto a large stone patio. The stones are different colors, and match the walls inside, just slightly dulled shades. There is a grill and a table with chairs next to it. The patio ends about 15 feet from the doors, and there is a large open area covered in dark green grass. There is a pool slightly to the left, and to the right is a cement area with a basketball hoop at one end. There are tall cement walls surrounding the backyard, keeping it free from the prying eyes of neighbors.

They moved over to the table and chairs, setting themselves down.

"What are you drinking?" Alice asked reaching over and taking Edwards drink before he could respond. She sipped it and made a face. "Ew! Beer? How...." She shuddered when she could not come up with a word to show her disgust properly.

"Beer is not so bad." Bella shrugged and the guys agreed with her.

"Ok, we are going to get girly drinks, because I see I have my work cut out for me with this one." Alice stood, pulling Bella with her back inside the house.

"Nothing too strong, please. I do not have much tollerance."

Alice laughed. "You have much to learn, grasshopper."

Alice glanced through the stock of liqour bottles that were stashed in a cabinet in the kitchen.

"Grab two cups and put some ice in them, please!" She smiled back at Bella as she pulled some bottles out. She then moved to the refrigerator and pulled out some juice.

Bella set the cups next to the bottles Alice had just set out and she hopped up on the counter to wait. Emmett made his way back into the house to get a beer.

"What are the ladies having to drink?" He leaned against the counter right next to Bella.

"An Alice original. No one makes drink like me." Alice smiled at the man as she started pouring things into the cups.

Emmett laughed and patted Bella's leg. "I hope you can hold your liqour 'cuz looks like she is tryin' to get you drunk." He laughed again at the fear on Bella's face as he walked back outside.

"Alice, I just have one request." Her eyes were pleading. "Please don't let me do anything stupid!"

Alice laughed and handed her a drink. They made there way back out to the patio and the guys were laughing about something. They sat around just talking for a bit before Alice had an idea.

"Have anyone ever played 'I've Never'?" She looked around the small table they were seated at.

"Of course!" and "Hell, yes!" came from Edward and Emmett but Jake and Bella silently shook their heads.

"Ok, so basically, we take turns saying things we have never done, and anyone who _has_ done it has to take a drink."

The two who had not played before nodded that they understood.

"Me first!" Emmett yelled a little. "I've never... eaten a bug!"

Jake and Edward took swallows from their cups and Alice took a small sip from hers.

"Alice! That's gross!" Bella yelled at the small girl sitting next to her. The guys all turned to stare at her, too.

"I was five and it was a dare!" Alice defended herself.

Bella shuddered. "Ok, next?"

"I've never... smoked a cigarette." Edward spoke next.

Bella was the only one to take a drink that time. They all stared at her.

"My dad was a cop, this happened during my 'rebellion'." She laughed. "I didn't even finish one. It was the nastiest tasting thing ever. Anyone who does it regularly is gross."

Just then Felix and Jane walked through the sliding glass doors. They both pulled out packs of cigarettes and lit up. The five at the table tried to hold back laughter as the two looked over at them. They walked away to sit by the pool.

"Ok... I will go next. I've never been drunk." Bella smiled as they all drank.

"How is it possible you have never gotten drunk?" Emmett asked when he finished his swallow.

"I have been tipsy before, but never drunk. Haven't found any drinks I like so much that I keep drinking until I get drunk. This drink _is_ really good though, Alice. Maybe tonight's the night." She laughed as Alice nodded her approval.

"I've never kissed a member of the same sex." Jake spoke next. Bella, Alice and Emmett all drank. Bella choked on her drink as she saw Emmett.

"I was really drunk and this dude just jumps on me. I didn't realize it was a dude at first but once I did, he got a black eye." Emmett tried to save himself.

Edward just stared at him. "Dude, not cool." They all started laughing after that. Emmett tried to turn the focus away from himself.

"So, we know Alice has tendencies, but little Bella, you have kissed a girl?" His eyebrows wiggled at her.

She laughed. "Yea. It was at a party. Some guys dared my best friend and I to kiss, so we did. Just a little peck, though, no tongue."

"That's so hott." Emmett stared at her in awe.

Alice was next. "Anyways... I've never... smoked pot." Emmett was the only one to take a drink that time.

"Just once. It made me paranoid as hell, though, so I never tried again." He shrugged.

"I've never had sex." Edward spoke up. Emmett and Alice were the only two to drink.

"Whoa. All three of you are virgins?" Emmett looked shocked as he glanced between Bella, Jake and Edward.

"Well, now, which one of you is losing your virginity while we are here... hm..." Alice wondered outloud, looking between the three of them.

Bella blushed a bright red, which caused Emmett to guffaw loudly.

*****

The camera cuts to Jane and Felix, sitting by the pool.

"Why did I come here, again?" Jane asked, glaring at her loud new roommates.

"You came here to have a good time." Felix smiled at her.

"Like I could have a good time with them."

"You haven't even given them a chance." Jane glared at him.

"Why should I? They are already annoying."

Felix laughed and stood up to go back inside. "I am glad you don't find me so intollerable." Jane followed him.

They went to the kitchen and Felix started cooking some food.

"That is an aweful lot of food for just us." Jane noted, watching him pull things from the refrigerator.

"They are drinking. I don't know if they have eaten yet, and I am not cleaning up someones puke just because they drank on empty stomaches, and made themselves sick." Jane sighed, staring out at them again. "I am sure they are not so annoying when you get to know them. They seem fun... in a juvenile way."

Felix quickly made hamburgers and while they cooked, he leaned out the sliding glass doors. The group was laughing at something when he did.

"Hey, guys!" He tried to get their attention, but they did not hear him over the laughter. He waited a moment for them to calm a little before trying again.

"Hey, guys!" They looked over at him, still laughing a little. "I made food, if you want any..." He trailed off, gesturing inside the house.

"Food!" Emmett leapt out of his seat and was at the door in a flash, this made the others laugh more and follow behind him.

Felix took his spot at the stove again, as the others crowded around, waiting for the food to finish cooking. Bella and Alice both hopped up onto the counter to wait.

"Mmm. It smells amazing." Alice cooed.

"Yea it really does." Bella agreed, then made a face. Felix turned around and looked at her funny.

"Is something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just... well... what did you put in the burgers?" She sighed softly, examining her nails.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. There is hamburger meat, eggs, worchestershire sauce, onions..." He stopped talking when he saw her make another face.

"I am allergic to worchestershire sauce... found that out when I was fifteen. Not cool." She sighed. "It really does smell good, and I appriciate you making food for me. I will make myself something." She hopped off the counter and turned to look through the cabinets. Only problem is, the movements were a bit fast for her and she tripped on her own feet. Edward was nearby and able to catch her before she smacked her head on the counter.

"Thanks." She said, blushing. He helped her straighten up and smiled at her. The blush deepened a little.

"Watch your step." He said softly to her.

Emmett spoke up then, looking back and forth between Jane and Felix.

"We were just playing 'I've Never'. You guys should join in!" He smiled at them.

"Ok. What was the last thing someone claimed to have never done?" Felix asked, grabbing beers from the refrigerator for himself and Jane. She took hers, glaring at him.

"Jake said he had never gone sky-diving." Felix took a swig of his beer.

"I went last year, almost wet myself." They all laughed at that.

They moved to the living room and the game continued for a while, Jane not really adding much. She sat a little away from the group, playing with the label on her bottle. Everyone pretty much ignored her after the first couple times Felix tried to get her involved.

"Hey Jane, do you have any I've Never's?" Jane shook her head at Bella.

"Oh, come on. There has to be something you can add." Bella smiled at her.

Jane thought for a second then smirked.

"I've never tripped over my own two feet."

Bella's smile faded and she took a sip from her cup.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice glared at Jane now.

"What? I haven't." Jane gave her an innocent smile.

"It's a game, you don't have to be a bitch."

"No, Alice. It's ok." Bella patted Alice's arm, then looked at Jane. "Yea, I'm a clutz. Might as well just finish my drink to go with that I've Never because I trip over my own feet every day, several times a day." With that she tipped back her cup and gulped down the remaining liquid in the half-full cup, then she stood up. "I think I am ready for bed."

She walked over to the stairs and went up them quickly. Alice glared at Jane then quickly followed behind Bella.

Everyone was silent until Alice was all the way upstairs.

"Well, that was a buzz-kill." Emmett took a swig from his bottle, looking around at everyone. Jane shrugged.

*****

The camera cuts to Alice and Bella walking down to the confessional after everyone else went to bed. Bella sits in the chair and Alice sits on her lap, wrapping her arms around Bella's neck.

"Jane is such a bitch." Alice says.

"Did I do something to offend her? I mean, if I did, I will apologize." Bella looks down as she talks.

"You did nothing. You are awesome, and I am so glad you are here. Emmett, Jake and Edward are all awesome. Felix is even cool. Jane is just too much of a bitch. I mean, she is the youngest of all of us, and yet she is the most negative. It should take years upon years to build up that type of pessimism." Alice hugged Bella tightly.

"I am glad you are here too, Alice. I was scared about coming here. About not knowing anyone, and I never dreamed I would bond with anyone so fast."

They sat there, talking to the camera for a few minutes before heading back to bed.

**A/N: I told ya'll that I'd have this chappy up fast! Dramz are starting already! But, that is to be expected on The Real World. I am going to try and have each chappy be like an episode, so they probably won't be uber long. Some might be, but most will be about this length.**

**As most of you are aware of, since RW is on like season 590483789234, most people know how it goes. The house is supposed to get a job of some sort. Give me some ideas on what their job should be.**

**I was going to ask something else... but I forget... *sigh***

**OH! It wasn't a question, it was just a simple statement! Heh. I know 'I've Never' is waaaay overdone in AH/AU stories, but it works for a getting to know each other in the situation they are all in now. Next chappy will be more showing who is specifically bonding with whom - like pairing off. We know Jane and Felix have bonded, and Alice and Bella have bonded. But next chappy, I will show Jake, Em and Ed bonding with the roommates more personally. Maybe Jake and Em will start pranking. *shrug* We shall see. :)**

**~AP**


	3. Fishy

RW: PA

*****

The next morning, Bella was the first one up. She took her time taking a shower and getting dressed. She was trying to not wake Alice, who seemed to sleep like the dead. After she was done, she grabbed a book, and headed downstairs.

She set to work making breakfast for everyone, and a pot of coffee. After making herself a plate and cup of tea, she put the rest of the food in the oven to stay warm, and took a seat at the breakfast bar. She pulled over her book, and ate in a comfortable silence as she read.

It didn't take long before she started to hear movement upstairs. The house being as open as it was, made it easy for her to hear people stumbling around on the third floor. They were all running into things, since this was their first morning in a new house. She chuckled when she heard Emmett hit a table in the hall and curse loudly.

Soon, Edward made his way downstairs.

"Morning." She lifted her mug, which had been in her hand, at him. He grunted in response and went directly to the coffee.

She chuckled, again, as she watched him pour himself a mug and then wander over to her.

"Good morning." He finally said.

"There is food in the oven. I can make you some eggs, too, if you'd like." She smiled at him.

He moved swiftly to the oven, and pulled out the plates stacked with pancakes and sausage.

"Why are there two plates of pancakes?" He asked, setting the third and final plate, full of sausage, on the counter.

"One is regular, and one is chocolate chip. I didn't know what everyone would like." She explained, moving to rinse off her own plate, and put it in the dishwasher. "Did you want eggs?" She smiled at him.

"I can make them. You made all of this." He got the eggs from the refrigerator, and set to work, making himself some.

Bella took her spot at the breakfast bar again, as Emmett made his way downstairs.

"I smell food!" He yelled, walking to the kitchen.

Bella quickly informed him of the options, and he got Edward to make him some eggs, as well. Jake was next to walk in, and he, just as quickly as Emmett, got Edward to make him some eggs, too. Jake took a seat next to Bella and started talking to her, as Edward grumbled about lazy people.

"So, I guess you are one of those morning people." He took a sip of his coffee.

She nodded. "Yea. Always have been." She gave him a big smile, as if to prove that she was morning person.

Felix walked downstairs, whistling, soon followed by Alice. Everyone had food, and was standing around talking and laughing when Jane finally made her way downstairs. Felix made her a plate of food, before he and the rest of the guys made their ways into the living room.

Jane kept several chairs between herself and the other two, and ate in silence. Once she finished, she rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher and started to leave.

"Jane, wait!" Bella jumped up and followed her.

Jane turned to face her, looking a bit annoyed.

"Er, look. I don't know if I offended you or anything last night, but I just wanted to apologize if I did. We have to live together for a while, and I don't want it to start off on the wrong foot." It got silent as everyone listened to Bella. Alice was in the background, fuming. "We don't know each other, and I would like to change that. So... can we call it a truce?" Bella reached a hand out, then waited to see what Jane would say.

"Truce." She finally said, shaking Bella's hand lightly before turning and going back upstairs.

Bella smiled, then turned to go back to the rest of the roommates.

***

Jane made her way to the confessional and sat in the chair. The camera moved to the group downstairs laughing, as she spoke.

"Why does she have to be nice? Not liking her would go so much easier if she weren't. I still don't like her, though. I can't believe Felix is being all buddy-buddy with them now." The camera shows Felix telling a story, and then all of them laughing. "I really am not a bitch, I just don't have much tolerance for people." The camera moves back to her now, as she shrugs. "Back home, everyone always says they like me more than my brother. They say I keep things interesting, while he always has his nose in a book." Jane sighs, then continues. "This is going to be a long 'adventure'." She pulls her hands up to give air quotes to the word adventure.

***

"So, what are we doing today?" Alice asked from where she had laid across the couch - and, in the process, across both Emmett and Edward.

"We need fish." Bella stated from her place on the floor.

Alice suddenly sat up.

"Shopping!!" She squealed, and leapt off of the guys. She ran upstairs to the computer room to see where the closest pet stores were.

"Am I the only one who is more than a little frightened of that girl?" Felix asked, pointing towards the stairs.

"Not at all." Bella laughed.

A few minutes later, Alice made her way back downstairs to see Edward had moved to sit on the ground next to Bella. She smirked, and sat on the couch where he had been.

They all agreed on what time to leave to go fish shopping, and split up to either get ready, or do something while waiting.

Bella walked outside and stopped to roll her pant legs up. She sat at the edge of the pool, and let her feet dangle into the water. After a few minutes, she heard the sliding glass door open. Edward, Emmett and Felix walked outside, talking about something. She heard the voices wander off towards the table, so she ignored them. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth of the sun wash over her.

"Most people prefer when their whole bodies are in the water." She jumped at the sound of the voice behind her.

Opening her eyes, she turned to face Edward as he sat next to her.

"I am not most people." Was all she could think to say.

"Obviously." He smirked. "It is a nice day today." Glancing away, he studied the clouds.

She nodded. "I should have brought my book out here. It would be nice to read in the sun."

"Oh, well, if you want to be alone, I won't bother you." He started to get up, but she stopped him.

"No! I didn't mean it that way. Just... I love reading and it _is_ nice out here. Don't go." She blushed a little.

He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, grinning.

"So..." He spoke after a brief silence. "Any idea what kind of fish we should get?"

Bella laughed and they started talking about the different types of fish they liked.

~*~

"All I am saying is this; the Giants are totally going to the Superbowl this year." Emmett took a sip of water as he and Felix sat at the table in the back yard. Edward had come out here discussing football with them, but when he saw Bella by the pool, he didn't even excuse himself from them. He had just walked away.

"I don't know about that." Felix laughed.

"OK, is it just me, or is it painfully obvious to you, too, that Edward wants Bella?" Emmett asked after a minute of them watching the pair. They had started making fish faces and we laughing hysterically.

"I'd say she wants him, too." Felix responded.

Just then, Jake walked outside and after glancing at the happy pair, made his way to the table.

"What's up with them?" He asked, sitting next to Emmett.

"Their in loooooove." Emmett made kissing noises as Felix laughed.

Jake laughed once, then turned to watch the pair again. Felix elbowed Emmett, then gave a pointed look at Jake. Emmett guffawed, breaking Jake out of his stare.

"What?" Jake asked, looking between the two of them.

"Looks like Jakey here has a crush, too." Emmett wiggled his eye-brows.

Jake snorted, trying to dismiss it. After a few minutes, his eyes flickered back over to the two who were now splashing each other with water.

Before long, Alice came out a told them all it was time to go. They loaded into the cabs that she had called - seven people cannot fit in one cab. In the first cab, was Alice, Bella, Jane and Edward. Jane sat in the front seat, while the others piled into the back. Bella sat in the middle, with Edward to her right, and Alice to her left. At first, Alice was going on and on about what kinds of fish she wanted - mainly detailing colors - and they all just tuned her out.

Edward leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. Bella giggled and shook her head, then whispered back to him. Alice was oblivious to them, though, and kept talking about fish, and other aquarium accessories. When they pulled up at the pet store, the four of them waited on the curb for the other cab, which was missing.

~*~

Emmett took the front seat, letting Jake and Felix sit comfortably in the back. He waited for the cab to start moving before checking to make sure they weren't paying attention to him. He leaned slightly towards the driver and spoke quietly to him.

"Hey, I know the small chick told you we were going to the pet store, but would you mind taking a detour?" His eyes sparkled as he spoke.

The driver turned to look at him, confused, and nodded. Emmett quickly told him where he wanted to go, and they turned down a road as the other cab kept going straight.

**A/N: Aw, Bella and Jane are being friendly! Yay! How long will it last, though? And where is Emmett taking them? Are Jake and Felix going to be happy when they find out Emmett is taking them on a detour? How cute are Bella and Edward? How long until things happen between them? Is Jake jealous? Does he want Bella, too? Or, does he simply want some_one? _**

**So many questions. Who knows what is going to happen!**

**Any ideas on what the house's job should be? I am still trying to figure that one out. Sigh.**

**Now, on another note, I am going out of town on the 16th. I am hoping to have another chappy up by then, but, you won't get anything from the 15th thru the 23rd. I should be getting home on the 23rd, but might not feel like pulling up the webs and posting. I am taking my lap top to the beach with me, so I will be writing, and will hopefully have at least one new chappy written during that time, but we will see since I am actively writing one other story, and trying to work on the one that is on hiatus, too. Also, just so everyone knows, in case when I go to post whatever I have written, I forget spell check, my laptops 'm' is wicked sensitive, and 'm's show up in random words. So, sorry, and I hope no one gets overly annoyed with it, I try to catch them, but inevitably miss a bunch. **

**OK, now, I have 13 days to write, maybe 14, since I will probably do all my packing the day we leave, like normal. Keep your fingers crossed for another chappy in that time! :)**

**~AP**

**P.S. I want to show love to all who have read this story so far! Thank you so much for giving it a chance! :) Also, I wanted to say thanks CrazySodaGirl, DaisyInTheField, and XxbAbYGiRl- for alerting it. That is awesome!! and iamsuchatourist and Rhyadawn for reviewing. It means a lot, and I squeal like Alice finding a good sale, when I see reviews, alerts and favs. It really means a lot. :)**


	4. Mistakes

**A/N: OMGosh! I have been trying to post this for the past.... 16 hours. Literally. I have been so frustrated with the site that I actually screamed at least once! **

**This chappy took me less than an hour to write, so I hope it is good. I was so frustrated with trying to post it that I didn't even reread it. So... here is hoping the comedy I tried to put in, works. I am really excited to post this. In all honesty, I had not planned out the guys' little detour, so I was killing myself trying to come up with something they could do. I think this works. :) **

**I must warn: It gets a bit OOC and vulgar for a little bit. But I mixed in some Bela and Edward cuteness to keep it from being too much. :)**

**Ok, so, go read! And please don't forget to review!**

**~AP**

Real World: Port Angeles

*****

The confessional is shown with Jake, Felix and Emmett hanging out. All are only wearing boxers, and Felix has on a lion mask, Jake has a monkey mask, and Emmett is sporting a bear mask. Felix takes the role of story-teller.

"OK, so Jake and I let Emmett ride up front in the cab." He starts.

"Mistake number one." Jake holds up one finger.

"Then, we were deep in conversation and not paying attention to where the cab was going." Felix says while chuckling.

"Mistake number two." Jake is now holding up two fingers.

"I don't get why your calling them mistakes, dude. You _so_ had fun today." Emmett laughs, behind them.

"Yea, well, anyways. Jake and I don't realize until we pull up to the place that Emmett redirected our driver. We get out of the cab and actually look around."

"Mistake number three." Jake now has up three fingers.

"The cab pulls away as we ask Emmett why we are at the zoo, and not the pet store. So then, either we call another cab, or go along with the idiot." Felix pauses then.

"Mistake number four." Chimes Jake.

"We decided to go along with the idiot."

"Dudes! The zoo was awesome! Are you seriously going to say the zoo was a mistake?" Emmett pulls up his mask to ask this.

Felix and Jake look at each other and burst into laughter.

*****

The camera shows the three walking up to pay to get into the zoo. They get inside and stand around for a second, just looking at everything. Then, Emmett takes off in one direction, and the other two follow behind him. The camera speeds through them wandering from habitat to habitat. At most of them, the guys all imitate the animals held inside. They stand in a line and pretend to pick bugs off of each other in front of the gorillas. Emmett lays on the ground and attempts to slither around by the big snakes. They stick their tongues out quickly, pretending to catch bugs, at the lizard habitat. Jake swings from a tree next to the monkey's. They make fish faces when they reach the water area. Jake and Emmett back up, flapping their arms at their sides, pretending to be dolphins. Felix hides behind a bush, and then pounces on Emmett, making him scream and the bag of chips and soda he had been holding fly into the air, at the lion habitat.

*****

The scene completely changes, when it flips back to everyone else sitting on the curb outside the pet store. Jane is seated a little ways away from the rest, Edward and Bella are practically sitting on top of each other, playing thumb war. And Alice is pacing behind them. Alice pulls out her cell phone, and after waiting for a few rings, hangs it up angrily.

*****

The camera goes back to the guys in the confessional.

"So, anyways, we wander around the zoo, not really paying attention to the time." Felix continues.

"Mistake number five." Jake's whole hand is on display now.

"When we finally realize it has been about two and a half hours, we drag Emmett away from the bears."

"This is where mistake number six comes in." Jake holds up his second hand, now.

"We passed the gift shop on the way out." Felix laughs as Jake wiggles his six fingers showing.

"You guys know you love our masks." Emmett huffs.

"We buy ourselves the masks." Felix says.

"And some key chains and junk for everyone else." Jake adds in.

"Can't show up late without a gift!" Emmett chimes.

"Anyways, we get our shit, and hail a cab. We figure everyone already went in and bought their fish, and came home. So, that is where we went." Felix shrugs.

"Mistake number seven." Jake chuckles as he raises another finger.

"We get home, and no one is here. So, we figure they went out to dinner or something. Since we were hungry, too, we decided to walk down the road to get food."

"Mistake number eight." Eight fingers are on display now.

"We go grab some grub, and head back to the house. It is still empty. I pull out my phone to check if they called. They did. Twelve times." Felix laughs.

"Clingy bitches." Emmett fake coughs in the background.

"So, I call Alice, to see where everyone is."

"Mistake number nine." Jake hangs his head as another finger rises.

"They were still at the damn pet store. Waiting for us." Felix says, while Emmett laughs.

*****

After an hour and a half of sitting on the curb, Bella looks up at Alice, who is still pacing.

"Maybe they decided to check out a different pet store?" She suggests.

"No. I am the one who told the driver where to go." Alice huffs.

"So, they obviously changed where that was." Edward shrugs.

Alice glares at him.

"Can we just go in and look at fish?" Bella asks.

"No. We are waiting to look with the whole house." Alice continues to stomp back and forth, attempting to call the guys again.

The camera flashes by, as time passes, showing them all changing positions. Alice pacing, Bella and Edward playing rock paper scissors, Jane looking bored. Alice sitting on the curb, Jane pacing, Bella sitting with Edwards head in her lap. Alice sitting while leaving an angry voice mail, Jane laying back, Bella laying with her feet in Edwards lap. Alice pacing, Bella and Edward leaning together with their backs touching, Jane missing. Alice pacing, yelling into her phone, alone at the curb. It has been about three and a half hours.

The camera switches to Jane wandering around the pet store, as Bella and Edward look at fish. After a few minutes, Bella and Edward are carrying bags of fish as they wander around the rest of the store. Alice walks over to them, looking very angry.

"Whats up? Any luck getting a hold of them?" Bella asks, juggling bags. Edward reaches over and takes a couple from her.

"Yes. Felix just called me. They are at the house. Let's go." Alice huffs, and pulls Bella by the arm.

They find Jane, and after paying for the fish and some accessories, they head home.

*****

The camera is back to the guys in the confessional.

"So, I tell Alice to just grab some fish, we don't really have any preferences." Felix continues telling the tale.

"Mistake number ten." Jake now has all of his fingers wiggling in the air.

"We decide to chill and have a couple beers. So, we are sitting around the living room, when they all walk in." Felix laughs.

"Mistake number eleven." Jake laughs as Emmett reaches over him, holding up one finger next to his ten.

"Alice flips out about how inconsiderate we were for ditching them all day." Felix laughs.

*****

The camera shows the guys sitting around the living room, as a cab pulls up outside. Alice and Jane walk ahead of Bella and Edward who juggle the bags for a minute before heading inside. Alice walks into the living room, and stares at the guys for a second before going to the kitchen without saying a word.

"What? No hello?" Emmett calls from his spot, as Felix and Jake laugh.

Alice throws her purse on the counter, and yanks the refrigerator open. Jane stares at Felix before turning and walking upstairs. The guys laugh some more.

"Woah. What crawled up their asses?" Jake asks the other two.

"Excuse me?" Alice stomps back to the living room as Edward and Bella walk in and close the door behind themselves.

"What?" Jake asks, acting innocent.

"You want to know what crawled up our asses?" Alice crosses her arms over her chest.

The guys just stare at her.

"You just fucking ditch us all day. No telling us you won't be showing up. We sat on a damn curb for several hours!" Alice shrieks.

This causes the guys to laugh some more. Bella and Edward are standing back a little, just watching.

"It is not fucking funny! It was rude! You couldn't call and say 'hey, we won't be showing up, we are too busy fucking each other.'?" Alice makes her voice deep, trying to sound manly for the last part.

This makes them stop laughing.

"What the fuck, dude? So, we didn't go to the pet store. Big fucking deal." Emmett says.

"That's not the point. The point is, you should have called." Alice huffs.

"OK, mom." Felix snorts.

"Fuck you." Alice yelps.

"Chill out." Jake sits up.

"No. I will not chill out. I have a right to be mad. I don't fucking care if you guys don't want to go to the pet store. Be a fucking adult and say that. Don't agree to go, then disappear."

Edward leads Bella to the kitchen as Alice keeps yelling. They set the bags on a counter, and Bella sits at the breakfast bar as Edward starts making them food. There is more yelling, but the camera focuses on them, instead.

"Alice is taking this a bit far." Edward whispers.

"Well, they should have called." Bella gets a little defensive. "I didn't enjoy sitting on that curb for so long."

"I had fun." Edward turns to pull some things out of a cabinet.

"I didn't mean it that way. I mean, like, I had fun _with you_. Just, the whole, sitting on a curb could be removed from the equation, and I'd be happier." Bella tried to fix what she said.

Edward smiles at her, handing her a sandwich. She smiles in thanks, and waits for him to finish making his own.

The camera moves back to the fight that is still going in the living room. Jake is now standing infront of Alice, and they are yelling at each other.

"Don't fucking get in my face." Alice yells at him.

"Don't fucking act like a bitch for no reason." Jake yells back.

"I _have_ a reason, moron."

"Can we stop fighting? This is pointless." Felix says, standing behind Jake. He pulls Jake away from Alice, by the shoulder.

"Just fucking call next time." Alice huffs, turning to walk back to the kitchen.

Bella and Edward take their sandwiches and step outside to eat by the pool.

*****

The camera moves back to the confessional.

"So, we apparently fucked up a lot today." Felix laughs.

"Whatever, dudes. But, next time, I am calling her." Emmett says, shaking his head.

They all laugh.

*****

The camera flips to later on. Everyone is asleep, except Bella and Edward. They come back inside and, after putting their plates in the dishwasher, they pick up the bags of fish. They get to work, setting up the new rocks and bubbly things. After everything is in place, they start moving the fish into their new home.

When the fish are safely in their tank, the pair clean up the mess, then turn off the lights and head to their respective rooms. In the hallway, they pause.

"Goodnight." Bella whispers.

Edward pulls her into a tight hug.

"Goodnight." He smiles at her and watches as she opens her door and steps inside.

After waiting for her to be fully in her room, he sighs, then goes to bed himself.


	5. Let's Play Darts

**A/N: Yay! Another chappy! These things seem to just like, hit me, and I write a chappy in like an hour or two. There are no confessionals in this chappy, but it is the longest yet, so if I added them in, it would end up being a lot longer. This one is a cute house bonding chappy, and was just fun to write. The bar I described has no name, cuz I don't know of PA has a bar like it, but there is one in my neighborhood that I based it on. So, I hope you all like it! Read and Review please!**

**~AP**

Real World: Port Angeles

*****

A couple days later, Bella made her way down to the kitchen in the morning, to find Jake was already downstairs.

"Morning." He said as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey." She smiled, making herself a cup of tea. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was thirsty, and while I was down here getting a drink, a delivery guy showed up." He pointed to a big manilla envelope on the counter.

Bella looked confused, and went to examine it. He hadn't opened it, and she figured he was waiting for the rest of the house to wake up.

"What do you think it is?" She asked, sitting at the breakfast bar.

He just shrugged, as Edward and Emmett came downstairs. They each greeted the two already there, and they all agreed to wait for the others to open the envelope. They debated over the contents of the bulky envelope, as they waited.

"I am thinking...." Edward started, but Emmett cut him off.

"Bomb." Emmett nodded, staring seriously at the package. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it is money." Jake looked at everyone to see their thoughts. Bella snorted, as she sipped her tea.

"It could be..." Edward started again, but was cut off by Bella this time.

"Credit cards with no limits?" Jake nodded his approval, seeming to like that idea more than money.

Edward shook his head, and shoved two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting some sort of job while we are here?" Edward finally said what he had been trying to say.

Everyone thought about it for a second, before Bella nodded that that could be the answer.

"I still think it is a bomb." Emmett looked at it warily.

They laughed as Alice came downstairs. Edward put his toast on a plate and buttered it as she walked over. They told her their ideas, and she agreed that it was probably job information. Just as Edward was about to bite into one of his pieces of toast, Alice reached up and snatched it from him. He glared at her a little, before reaching for the second piece. When his hand only felt the plate, his head snapped down to look at it. Bella giggled as she chewed on the piece of toast she had stolen while he was looking at Alice.

Edward muttered something about girls as he put two more pieces of bread in the toaster.

It didn't take long before Felix and Jane joined them in the kitchen, and Emmett stood the furthest away as Bella opened the envelope. Being the accident prone person that she is, she cut her finger as she ripped it open, and Edward left to get a band-aid as Jake handed her a paper towel.

"I hate when I do that." She pouted.

Jane rolled her eyes from beside Felix, as Alice glared at her. When Edward came back, he carefully wrapped the band-aid around Bella's hand, before letting her reach for the envelope again.

"Maybe someone less likely to injure themselves should handle this." Jake joked, snatching the envelope from her. She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Felix and Emmett shared a look as they watched the three of them together.

Emmett cringed as Jake finished tearing through the top of the envelope and started to pull things out of it. There was a letter, seven ID badges with lanyards, seven Visa cards, and a video tape. Bella took the letter and read it outloud as Jake handed out the ID cards and Visa's.

_"Dear Housemates,_

_As you all know, every season the housemates get a job together. The jobs usually_

_have something to do with the entertainment business. However, due to the location of this _

_season, the producers have chosen a job that will benefit the community. Starting Monday, _

_you will all work at the local YMCA. You will be working with children who range from 8 _

_years old, up to 16. The regular staff will help you with getting situated in your roles in the _

_kids' lives, and planning activities for them to do. You must be at the facility at six a.m. on _

_Monday, and don't forget your ID cards or Visa's. The cards are for you to use only for work, _

_if you need to buy supplies for anything._

_Have Fun,_

_The Producers."_

Bella set the letter on the counter and looked at her ID card. There was picture of her on it, with her name printed neatly next to it, above the YMCA symbol. Edward picked up the video tape and walked over to the television. It was a video talking about the YMCA and what they were all about. When it was done, they were all standing around the living room quietly.

"So, we get to work with kids?" Alice said excitedly.

"It would look that way." Jake responded, looking at his ID card again.

~*~

The house decided that since they started work Monday, they would go out and have a night on the town on Saturday. The that evening, Alice made herself busy getting her and Bella ready. She had gone shopping earlier that day to make sure that Bella had good 'going out' clothes. Now, she was toying with Bella's hair.

"How much hair do you have?!" Alice exclaimed, attempting to pull half of it up.

"Did you not know? I am half lion." Bella joked, enjoying her friend having trouble.

"No kidding." Alice finally got what she wanted pinned up, then she set to curling a few strands that hung down, framing Bella's face. She moved to curl a few small bunches of hair that flowed down her back.

When she was done with the hair, she handed Bella and shirt and pants to change into, then started in on her own hair and make-up. By the time Bella was changed, Alice was dressed and ready to go. She helped Bella put on a little make-up, then the two went downstairs to meet everyone.

The guys were all wearing black slacks, and nice button down shirts - Emmett's shirt was red, Edward's was dark green, Jake's was white, and Felix wore black. Jane had on a cute, girlie pink tank top, and a black skirt that fell to just past her knee's. She also had black kitten heels on. She seemed to look dull in comparison to Bella and Alice, though. Alice had on a bright yellow and black polka-dot sundress, that fell to just above her knees, and black stiletto heels. Bella wore a royal blue halter top, with a pair of skinny jeans. Alice had let her wear her blue ballet flat shoes.

"Lookin' good, ladies!" Emmett called out as they made their ways downstairs.

Jake and Edward were both staring at Bella as she watched her feet coming down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she smiled up at them.

"We ready to paint this town red?" Felix asked everyone.

Jane rolled her eyes, and was the first to move towards the door. The group had decided to just walk around, to see what was nearby, instead of calling cabs this time. Alice still had not fully forgiven the guys, so she didn't trust them with a cab.

It didn't take long before they found a bar that looked to be popular, so they went inside. It was a small bar, one of those hole-in-the-wall places. The bar itself was in the middle of the place, with seats all along it. To the left, right in front of the bar, were tables and people milling around. It looked like there was a small stage at the back, and a band was setting up to play. To the right, there was a small opening for people to be able to order drinks, with a couple seats. There were also several pool tables, and a couple dart boards. Tall tables and chairs sat randomly along the wall on that side.

The guys decided to indulge in playing pool, so they all made their ways to an empty table. The girls grabbed the closest two tables, and pushed them together. Emmett went to grab them a couple pitchers of beer, as Felix started to rack the balls.

"We playing teams, or going to go one on one?" Edward asked, checking out the sticks in the nearby display.

"Teams. I got Jake." Emmett said, carrying two pitchers of beer and seven plastic cups with him over to one of the tables.

He poured a cup for everyone, and then moved to the table. Alice glared at her little cup for a minute before sipping it. She made a disgusted face, then pulled Bella's away from her.

"I am getting us good drinks." She said when Bella started to protest.

Bella rolled her eyes as Alice made her way to the bar.

"Where did shorty go?" Emmett asked, coming to stand next to Bella as Edward shot.

"To get her and I 'proper drinks'." She laughed as Edward came over to them.

"She really cannot stand beer can she?" Emmett laughed, too.

Edward took a big gulp from his beer, and Bella offered him her cup when he was half-way through it.

"You not drinking?" He asked, glancing at her offering.

"Alice does not approve of me drinking beer."

Edward shook his head, and accepted her drink. Alice came back with two tall glasses, both had little umbrella's in them, and straws.

"Looks like she is trying to get you drunk again, sister." Emmett laughed when he saw the new drinks.

Jane was seated at the other table, and she glanced from her small cup of beer, to the large girlie drinks Alice and Bella were now sipping. Felix came over and stood by her.

"You know, if you didn't make yourself the outcast, you could have a fruity drink, too." He smiled at her.

"I don't want their stupid drinks." She scoffed, taking a deliberate gulp from her cup.

Felix laughed, then went to take a shot on the table.

When the game ended, Felix and Edward had won. Emmett was upset at having lost, and challenged Felix and Jake to a game of cut-throat. Edward took a seat next to Bella to watch them.

"Congrats." She held up her almost empty cup to salute him.

"Thanks. How's the proper drink?" He nodded at her cup.

"Really tasty." She slurped up the rest and then frowned when her cup was empty. Edward laughed then left to get her another one.

Jake came over and took Edward's seat while he waited to Emmett to shoot. He poured himself another cup of beer, then sipped at it.

"Having fun?" He asked as Bella looked around the place.

"Yea. This is a nice place. I am glad its close to the house." She smiled.

"Yea, it is convenient." He nodded.

Edward came back, and set the new cup in front of Bella. She grinned and sipped at it. Jake got up to go play again, and before Edward could sit back down, she jumped up.

"Let's play darts!" She exclaimed, grabbing her drink with one hand, and his hand with the other. He laughed, grabbing his beer, and followed her to a nearby dartboard.

Bella sat her drink on another table as Edward walked up to the board and grabbed the darts. She waited as he moved to the throwing line, and watched him toss the darts carefully at the board. After he marked his score on the little chalkboard, he handed her the darts. She went to the same line, and started to aim. When she threw the dart, though, it totally missed the board. Edward let out a loud laugh, and bent down to pick up the dart.

"Have you ever thrown darts before?" He asked, walking over to her.

She blushed, and shook her head no.

"OK, here, stand like this." He stood behind her and shifted her body.

Her cheeks turned a brighter red as his hand slid down her arm. He held her hand with a dart in it, and showed her how to aim. Alice was watching Edward and Bella with a smile on her face. Jake happened to glance up, and when he saw Edward standing so close to Bella, his hand holding hers, as his other rested on her waist. He wasn't looking at the table when he shot, and missed the Q ball completely.

Edward helped Bella throw the dart, and when he landed near the middle, she let out a loud squeel and jumped around to hug him. Edward laughed and his arms wrapped around her, as Jake hit the Q ball, this time, he sent it flying off the table, and it hit Edward in the side.

"Sorry, man, little help?" He called over to Edward. When Edward went to toss the ball back, he noticed that Jake didn't look sorry at all. He just nodded at the other man, and went back to hugging a still excited Bella. He helped her throw the rest of her darts, and jotted down her score when she was done.

~*~

Alice, Emmett and Felix spent the rest of the night watching this between Bella, Jake and Edward. It was obvious to all of them that Jake and Edward both had a thing for Bella, but Bella only seemed to notice Edward. This just frustrated Jake, and by the time they left the bar, he was mad.

No one had paid any attention to Jane during the night, because Bella had several of the fruity drinks, and was officially drunk as they got ready to leave. Emmett had her on his back, piggy-back style, as they walked outside. Jane stumbled and almost fell of the curb as they walked out.

"Woah there. Looks like we have two drunkies." Felix laughed, grabbing onto Jane so she wouldn't fall.

"I am fine." She slurred, yanking her arm away from him.

"Sure you are." He laughed again.

Alice took a picture of Bella and Emmett with her cell phone as they wandered home, laughing at them. About half-way there, Bella climbed off his back, wanting to walk. Edward quickly moved into place beside her.

"So, I see you finally found a drink you really like." He chuckled.

"Oh yes, yes, yes." She nodded her head up and down. Alice giggled ahead of them.

"How many did you have?" He laughed as she walked along the curb, pretending it was a tight-rope.

"I do not know, sir." She responded, in a horrible British accent.

He laughed again, as they turned up the walkway to the house. They all piled into the house, and seperated. Alice and Edward pulled Bella into the kitchen, forcing her to drink a full glass of water before she could pass out. Felix tried to get Jane to do the same, but she was hell-bent on just going to bed. He shook his head, and joined them in the kitchen.

"I really hope she doesn't hurl tonight." He laughed as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"How much did she drink? I forgot she was even there." Edward said, leaning against the counter.

Felix shrugged. "No clue."

"She doesn't like us." Bella stated matter-of-factly.

"Its not that she doesn't like us, she doesn't know us." Edward tried to keep the peace.

"No, she really doesn't like being here." Felix shrugged again.

"Why did she even come, then?" Alice asked, glancing upstairs. Emmett and Jake were wandering up there now.

"She is 19. She came to get away from home." Everyone nodded at this, accepting it as something they had wanted when they were 19.

Bella kept nodding her head after everyone stopped, causing them all to laugh at her. Suddenly, though, she stopped nodding, and her face paled.

"Oh shit." Felix said, noticing it first.

"She's going to blow!" Alice squealed, quickly turning Bella so she was at the sink.

Just as she got to the sink, Bella started throwing up. Alice patted her back, as Edward held her hair.

"Whew. She is going to be mortified in the morning." Alice chuckled.

Felix laughed a little, too, but Edward watched her, looking worried.

"No, no." Bella said when she was done. "She is mortified now."

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then scooped a handful of water into her mouth. After rinsing her mouth with it, she spit it out, and leaned against the counter.

"It's OK, honey, it happens to everyone." Alice tried to sooth her, but Bella just held up a hand.

After wiping off her face, she grabbed her refilled glass of water and made her way upstairs. Edward watched her go, as Alice and Felix attempted to stifle their laughter.

**A/N: Hey-lo again! This is a more personal note, so I put it at the end, so people can ignore it if they want. I wanted to just say a couple things on my mind lol Number one **holds up one finger like Jake was doing during the last chappy** One of my best friends is currently in Washington state (we live in Maryland, so thats a big hike). He is on a big camping trip with his brother, and on Sunday, they were in Port Angeles, and as of yesterday, they were in Seatle. I was all SWEET when I heard they were in Port Angeles lol Number two **holds up seconds finger** this one is really just a personal thing I wanted to add because it is kind of important to me. One of our local bars has, for a while now, held a RockBand night on Teusdays. And my friends and I go every week. Well, last night, we were told at the end of the night, that RockBand night is gone. Last night was the last time. It really upset a lot of us (a couple of the guys were outside literally screaming 'F this place!!! F YOU!!!!') I made some awesome friends there, and I will miss them so much. There are two things in my life that are a constant. Two things that entirely make up my life. Music and Writing. That is all I do. Writing has been the one thing my family really stands behind me on. They have a lot of faith in my abilities there. Music has always been a little different. They don't really get how much music means to me. The only way I can describe music and writing for me, is that writing is like breathing for me. Every breath I take, is another line I want to write. Every thought I think, circles around something I am writing. Every bite I eat, is fuel to the flames of my thoughts. Writing is life. Music is my soul. Every note, every cressendo, every beat, they move me forward in life. I honestly cannot function properly without either one of these things. Tha being said, I am a singer. My family is big on 'tough-love'. So, every time I sing, they comment. And it has worn me down over the years, so much so, that I really don't sing in front of them anymore. RockBand night is changing that. When my friends say I sing good, yea it feels good to get complimented, but my family never backed my singing like they did my writing. At RockBand night, I have total strangers and friends alike seeking me out to tell me I did well. It feels good. But last night, both of my brothers were there. My one brother is an ass. He likes being an ass, he will tell you to your face if you are stupid or if you are bad at something. Last night, he backed me up with my singing. I wanted to cry, and I am now, because that means a lot to me. Knowing someone in my family accepts and backs me up with that means the world to me. That also being said, I am getting a kick out of something else, too. My brothers being the asses that they are, started chanting 'April Sucks' during my first song, and they were joking, I know they were, I was laughing as I sang. Well, apparently, people at a table by them started yelling at them to stop and shut up because they love my singing. So, I got to chuckle at that.**

**Ok, enough babble. This chappy is long enough as is. I hope you all liked it, thanks for sticking around and reading this if you did. :)**

**Review!**


	6. Don't Run

**A/N: Ok, so I do not know what YMCA's layouts are, or rules or anything, so I just kind of went with what I could think of. Made it similar to my old rec center. I tried to end it cutesy, and I hope it doesn't sound stupid. Let me know if it does!**

**~AP**

Real World: Port Angeles

*****

Monday morning came, and everyone had a tough time getting up. It was a lot earlier than they had all started to grow accustomed to waking up. Alice helped Bella get ready, both of them wore shorts and tee-shirts, with tennis shoes. Alice complained that there was no way to really plan an outfit when she had no idea what exactly they would be doing.

As Bella walked down the stairs to meet up with everyone, she was pulling her hair up into a ponytail. This, however, took her attention off of where her feet were going, and as she walked along the second floor balcony, she tripped. Her hands flew out, ready to catch herself, as she fell towards the ground. Before she had fallen far, though, two arms wrapped around her waist.

"You have really got to be more careful." A voice chuckled behind her.

Bella looked up at Jake and smiled.

"Thanks for saving me." She laughed a little, too.

Sunday, Bella had spent the first half of the day with Jake and Emmett, being embarassed about how Saturday night ended. When Emmett just made fun of her the whole time - she knew he wasn't being malicious, just Emmett enjoys a good laugh - she and Jake had kicked him out of the living room. Bella had enjoyed spending time with Jake, and it made her wonder why she hadn't sooner.

She felt bad, because she loved spending time with Edward and Alice, but everytime she looked at them or Felix Sunday, her face turned a deep crimson color.

So, now, they were all relaxing downstairs, waiting for time to go. Felix, Jane and Emmett were in the living room, while the others ate some toast in the kitchen. Jake and Bella were sitting quite close together at the breakfast bar, while Alice and Edward stood by the sink. Those two were glaring at Jake, feeling as though he had stolen Bella from them.

"What is so great about him?" Edward muttered, tearing a corner off his toast.

Alice sighed. "He did not see her throw up."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Edward growled.

"Really, Edward. Throwing up is something one only ever wants to do alone. And, no doubt, with how close you two were getting at the bar, she is quite mortified." Alice huffed.

"But... I don't care that she threw up." Edward pouted, causing Alice to laugh. Edward glared at her, then moved to stand near Bella and Jake.

"So, there we were, in the middle of the lake. Embry had lost his oar, too, and Quil was just glaring at us." Jake was telling a story. "Next thing I know, I am in the water. Embry had apparently stood up and immediately lost his balance. He flipped the whole thing over. We all swam back to shore, where Quil freaked out. He yelled at us the whole walk home. My father had no clue we had taken his boat, so when we told him, he was livid. Well, at first, he turned a bright red color, matching Quil." He paused to chuckle. "So, Embry and I are sitting there, listening to both my father and Quil take turns yelling at us. They were practically finishing each others sentences. When we started laughing at them, Dad calmed down, he realized how funny the whole situation was, but Quil was still pissed. He didn't talk to us for almost a week." Jake finished his story, and Bella was giggling with him.

Edward tried to join in with their laughter, but it just caused them to stop. Jake stared at Edward, looking smug, as Bella studied her fingernails. Edward tried to think of something to say, and the awkward silence was broken by Alice announcing that the cabs had shown up to take them to work.

Edward rolled his eyes at a smirking Alice as they walked outside.

The ride to work was uneventful - since Emmett couldn't just skip out of work. When they got there, they walked into the building. The whole place was just one floor, but covered a good amount of space. Inside, there was a front desk with a couple girls handling phone calls, and another typing on a computer. Behind the desk, they could see two doors. The map hanging on a wall nearby showed the layout. One of the doors led to a large, open room meant for various sports. The other door openned to a hallway with another slightly smaller, open room for arts and crafts and conference rooms, and some rooms set up for the younger kids with toys. There were doors at the back of the building that lead to an outside basketball court and play ground. You could also just walk straight back there outside.

"Hi, uh we are supposed to be meeting..." Felix spoke to one of the girls behind the desk. He pulled out the letter which also had contact information for them at the bottom. "...Aro?"

The girl smiled. "So you are the new people. Aro actually got called out of town for a family emergency, but Marcus and Caius are still here, so they can help you. I am Heidi, by the way, and these are Gianna and Melissa."

The group all smiled and waved to the girls, then Heidi led them through the door towards the arts and crafts room. She walked straight back and into a small conference room.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I will let Caius and Marcus know you are here." She smiled, then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Everyone except for Emmett took seats at the table in the middle of the room. Bella had made sure to place herself between Jake and Alice. Emmett walked around, looking at the pictures on the walls and at some awards that were on shelves. He picked up one, and apparently had misjudged how heavy it was. It fell right out of his hands, and onto his foot. He let out a yelp, then picked it up and placed it back on the shelf. He took a seat at the table, and pulled his foot up to make sure he was OK. Everyone was laughing at him when the door openned again.

Two men walked in, both wearing jeans and dark blue polo shirts with a YMCA logo on the breast. They looked like brothers, their faces were nearly identical. The only really obvious difference, was hair color. One had very light, blonde hair that looked almost white. The other had jet-blck hair. The blonde was holding a folder.

"Welcome." Said the dark haired one in a bored tone. "Normally, Aro handles the training, but, he had to leave for a couple days. So, we will help you all get started. I am Marcus, this is Caius."

"You will be working with a group of about twenty-five children. This is information you may need. Names, ages, birthdays, allergies. Things of that nature. They will be here five days a week, for about nine hours a day. Their parents drop them off in the morning, and pick them up at night. No children are to leave the premesis without their parent or guardian. Ever." Caius dropped the folder on the table, seeming almost angry to have to be there.

"So, what are we going to be doing?" Alice asked, as she and Bella flipped through the contents of the folder.

Caius sighed, as Marcus spoke. "Keeping them busy and happy. Every Friday, we want you to bring us a list of activities you plan to have the children doing during the following week, and we will sign off on them."

"You won't be working with any children this week, just watching other groups, and planning out next week." Caius added in.

The two then dismissed the group to go wander around the building and watch the different groups. Get a feel for how things run. After a couple hours, they were told they could leave if they wanted, but Heidi stopped them as they were walking out.

"Hey guys. Marcus asked me to make sure you all knew about this." She handed them a flyer. They all glanced at it, then back at her. It was a flyer for parents, reminding them of some camping trip. "Every year, we take the kids on a big camping trip. It is a big deal around here. Parents are allowed to come, too, if they would like. It is a week in the woods. Marcus said to let you guys know you will be joining us with that, so make sure you are ready. The flyer has a list of everything we tell parents to make sure their children have, so you can get an idea of what you need to bring with you on it. The trip is in 3 weeks." She smiled, then returned to her place behind the desk.

~*~

That night, Bella and Felix cooked dinner for everyone. As they sat at the table to eat, Bella made sure she was not sitting next to Edward again. He spent the entire meal glaring at his food, barely eating any of it. When people were pretty much done eating, Edward got up and tossed his plate in the sink. He then left to go upstairs. Turning into the phone room, he shut the door, and stared at the phone for a minute. Then he picked it up, and dialed.

He waited as the phone rang, hoping his mother was home.

"Hello?" Her voice answered after three rings.

"Hey mom. It's me." He smiled.

"Edward! How are you? How is Washington?" She sounded excited.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh oh. What is going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. Things were great. I was getting to know my one roommate - Bella - really well. I thought things were good. But, she is avoiding me now." He sighed again.

"Did you piss her off?" His mother said, after a short pause.

"No!" He started to get defensive.

"OK. Well, what happened?"

"She had a little too much to drink the other night. She kind of threw up in front of me. Alice - another roommate - thinks that she is just embarassed." He sighed, yet again.

His mother laughed on the other end.

Edward stayed in the phone room for a while, talking to his mother about all the roommates, and when he came out, Bella had just started walking up the stairs. She glanced up and saw him, then stopped. She looked like she was having some sort of internal debate, then turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Edward quickly followed her.

Bella glanced over her shoulder as she passed the breakfast bar, and saw Edward wasn't far behind. She went around the island in the kitchen, and, after grabbing a bottle of water, walked back to the living room. Edward was right behind her, still.

"Bella?" He said, trying to get her to stop and talk to him.

"Er, I am kind of busy right now, Edward." She spoke over her shoulder.

"You have to talk to me sometime, you know." He didn't stop following her.

"Talk? About what? Have you fed the fish today?" She asked, passing the fish tank.

Edward paused for a moment to glance at the tank. Bella turned to face him, waiting for him to do it. As he reached for the food container, she turned and walked to the stairs. Edward quickly pinched in a little food, then was back to following Bella. Bella was on the second floor balcony already, when Edward started up the stairs. She was halfway up the second set of stairs as he dashed across the balcony.

"Bella!" He called.

She quickly skipped into her room, shutting and locking the door behind herself. Edward knocked on it.

"Bella, can we please talk?" He almost whined.

She didn't say anything. She was twisting the bottle in her hands, unsure of what to say to him. After a couple minutes of silence, she heard him sigh, then heard his footsteps walking away.

She sat on her bed for a while, just thinking, until she heard someone try to open the door.

"Bella?" Alice called.

Bella jumped up, and unlocked the door.

"What's up? Why was that locked?" Alice asked, walking inside the room.

"I was hiding from Edward." Bella's face flushed as she spoke.

"I think he is in bed now." Alice said with a raised eyebrow.

Alice changed into pajama's and climbed into bed. Bella lay there for a few more minutes, then she turned off the light as she walked out into the hallway. The house was quiet as she made her way downstairs. She walked out onto the back patio, and there was still noone around. Sighing, she rolled up her pant legs, and sat with her feet in the water. After a minute, she laid back on the ground, and stared up at the stars.

"It is a beautiful night." A small scream came from Bella as the voice spoke from the table.

Edward stood and walked over to where Bella was. He sat on the ground, cross legged, next to her, as she sat up. It was quiet for a couple minutes, as Bella watched her feet in the water, and Edward stared at the sky.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked softly.

When she didn't respond, he looked at her. Even in the dark, he could see the bright red that had covered her cheeks.

"Tell me." He reached over and took her hand in his.

"..." Several times, her mouth opened, but it shut again before anything came out.

"Is it because you threw up?" He asked, bluntly.

Her face became a darker red, and he chuckled.

"Bella. You were drunk. Everyone throws up once and a while from drinking. I can promise you, at some point while we are here, you _will_ see most of us do it. I can almost bet you, Emmett will be the next one. We just need to hit up a good night club." He chuckled again, and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders.

She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." She leaned into him a little.

"Hey, no problem. Just, don't run away from me again." He smiled and leaned down close to her. Bella looked up at him, and as he leaned in a little closer, his other hand moved up and cupped the side of her face. Both of their eyes closed as his lips barely touched hers. He gave her two more, small kisses, then sighed and pulled her tight against his side.

**A/N: Next chappy should be up before too long. Keep an eye out. My trip to the beach was fun. Painful, but fun. :) I hve things I can use in the story that happened there :-D Hope you enjoyed the chappy. Review, please!**

**~AP**


	7. Plan A

Real World: Port Angeles

*****

Every day that week, the group was at the YMCA, watching and learning. They found out that Caius _was_ annoyed about having to greet them that first day. And Marcus always seems bored. They had lunch with a few of the other councelors - Ian, Wanda, and Jared - on Wednesday and they found out all about that particular branch of the YMCA.

"So, what is up with Caius? He seems like a stick has been shoved up his ass." Emmett asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Everyone laughed, then Jared answered.

"Yea, he is like that. He normally doesn't deal with any of us, and he prefers it that way. He handles the finances, normally."

"So, there are three of them that run this place together, right? Caius, Marcus and Aro?" Alice asked, sipping her drink.

Wanda nodded. "Caius handles the money, Marcus handles the paperwork, and Aro handles the people. Aro is who you guys will deal with more, once he gets back."

Ian snorted at that.

"Are they making you guys come on the camping trip?" He was leaning back in his chair, balancing on two legs.

"Yea. What usually happens on this camping trip? I am not very outdoorsy." Bella scowled.

"That is an understatement. She can barely walk across a flat, stable surface without tripping over air." Jake laughed.

Bella threw a pickle at him.

"We don't usually do a lot on it - go out on the lake, bon fires, nature hikes. Normal camping things." Jared shrugged, his chair now in the same position as Ians.

"Are there ghost stories during the bon fires?" Emmett asked, getting excited.

"Not when the younger kids are around. We don't need them having nightmares." Wanda answered.

"Because the little kids are the _only_ ones who get scared, right?" Ian asked, taking Wanda's hand. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Once the younger kids are asleep, though, stories are allowed. Aro _loves_ telling stories." Jared said, and the three of them groaned.

"What?" Felix asked, looking between the three of them.

"Aro has this one story he absolutely loves to tell. He tells it every year. It is a vampire story, and really, not that scary." Wanda explained.

"It is more of a love story, than a scary story, in my opinion." Jared shrugged.

"Caius has a scarier one, about aliens." Ian shuddered.

"I have to admit, Caius scares me by himself." Bella said softly, making everyone laugh.

"Aro keeps him in check." Wanda smiled at Bella.

~*~

During the nights, when the group was back at home, they tried to figure out a schedule of activities for the kids each day. Alice had out a notebook and pens and would make everyone sit at the dining room table and figure things out. By Thursday night, they had a set plan. The days were schedules perfectly. Monday's, Wednesdays, and Fridays were set to be spent doing physical things. Playing outside or in the large room for indoor sports. Teusdays and Thursdays were for arts and crafts. They all agreed to look up some arts and crafts things for the kids to do, and they knew plenty of games for them to play on the three days a week they would be doing that.

Friday morning they got up and made it in to work. Aro still had not gotten back, so they met with Caius and Marcus in the conference room again. Alice had next weeks plan ready, anxious to have it approved.

"Well?" Marcus asked, still seeming bored, with a hand out for the paper.

Alice handed it to him, and they all waited to hear what the verdict was. Marcus scanned over it, then handed it off to Caius with a sigh. He leaned against the wall, waiting.

Caius took longer to look over the plan. They watched a smirk form on his face as he looked it over. The two men whispered for a moment, then Caius looked at them again. He gave them a knowing smirk, and nodded.

"Looks like you have an excellent plan here. I will check in with you sometime next week to make sure everything is going... well." He then dismissed them to have the day off. They had shadowed all week, and still didn't know which kids were theirs.

When they got back to the house, they all split up as usual. Felix and Jane sat in the living room, while everyone else moved outside. Jake and Emmett were playing basketball, while Alice watched them. Edward and Bella sat with their feet in the pool.

"What do you think the kids are going to be like?" Bella asked, breaking the silence between she and Edward.

"Perfect angels. They will do everything we ask of them, and we will have no trouble makers." Edward responded, trying to keep a straight face. Bella snorted.

"Haha, you are so funny." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Hey, you asked." Edward bumped back into her.

"I am serious though. I wonder what they will be like. The look Caius gave our plan was not one that filled me with hope." She sighed.

"He looks like he will get a kick out of it if we screw up." Edward shrugged.

"Plan B will work beautifully, I am sure of it." Alice said, sitting cross legged next to them.

"Plan B?" Bella asked, an eyebrow raised at her friend.

"Yes. I do not know what Plan B is yet, but it will be great. Plan A is going to fail." Alice nodded as she spoke.

"Then, why are we doing Plan A at all, if you know it will fail?" Edward asked incredulously.

"We need to do Plan A in order to learn from our mistakes."

Bella stared at Alice very hard for a minute before speaking again.

"How do you know all this?" Her head tilted to the side a little.

"I get feelings." She shrugged, twisting off the cap to her water and taking a gulp from it.

"Like... a psychic?" Edward asked.

"Psychic's aren't real! Silly! That would be like saying Jasper has empathic powers, just because he can read moods really well." She laughed, dismissing the idea.

"Who is Jasper?" Emmett asked, as he and Jake walked over.

"Oh! Jasper is my boyfriend back home." Alice beamed, then told them all to hold on a second and ran inside.

They all stood around discussing random things until she came running back out. She had a camera in her hand and was turning it on as she sat back down. She flipped through pictures of herself and her boyfriend, and some of their friends. Emmett felt the need to show off his fiance, so he went to grab his wallet. He had a few pictures in it, and they passed them around.

"How can your fiance stand you being here?" Bella asked him, handing back the last picture.

"She is used to me doing crazy things. This," He gestured to the house. "Is quite boring compared to some things I have done." They all chuckled imagining the trouble Emmett could probably get into.

"You guys would love her. She is the most amazing person I have ever met." He beamed at the pictures before puting them away again.

"Is she like, some sort of model?" Bella asked, making Emmett laugh loudly.

"She has had some offers, but she loves the job she has. She wouldn't trade it for anything." He smiled, thinking about her.

"What does she do?" Alice asked.

"She is a mechanic." Emmett said straight faced.

"No!" Alice and Bella both yelped.

"Bullshit! That was not a mechanic." Jake said, shaking his head.

"I swear. Here." Emmett pulled another picture out of his wallet. It was of an old hot rod, looking brand new. "This is our baby. We put her back together, together. She did all the work on the engine, while I worked on the body." Emmett went into car talk, and Alice and Bella tuned the guys out.

Alice moved over to sit on the other side Bella so they could talk, and not be interrupted by the testosterone.

"You and Edward look cosy again." She winked at Bella.

"Yea, we talked last night." A blush colored Bella's cheeks.

"I am guessing there was more than just talking." Alice nudged Bella with her elbow.

Bella's blush deepened and Alice squealed loudly. The guys stopped talking, and looked at the, curiously. Bella looked like a deer caught in headlights, as Alice froze.

"What? Haven't you seen an excited female before? We are talking about our outfits for tomorrow!" Alice yelled at them.

This seemed to be accepted by Jake and Emmett, but Edward just started right at Bella. She gave him a nervous smile and waved at him before turning back to Alice.

"I am going to kill you." She hissed.

Alice giggled. "You so have to give me details when we are in our room later!"

~*~

Monday morning came, and the group was running around the house getting ready. They had decided that it would be best if they all wore similar clothes. It seemed like a very casual dress code was held at the YMCA, so they were all wearing jeans, sneakers, and polo shirts. Alice had seen that that was what most of the other counselors wore, so she made sure everyone had at least a couple sets of clothes over the weekend.

When they got to work, Heidi told them that Aro was back, and he was outside on the basketball court with their group of kids. So, they all made their ways into the back, not sure what to expect of Aro, since Caius and Marcus were not the most welcoming. When they rounded the corner to the basketball court, they saw a large group of kids in a circle around a man who looked to be in his mid 40's.

"Now what have I told you all?" The man asked.

"To be nice to the new counselors." The kids all replied, sounding bored.

"That's right. No scaring these ones off." He laughed as he spoke that time.

As the group got closer to them, the man turned around. He had long black hair that was tied back. From up close, he didn't look quite as old as he had, maybe in his late 30's.

"Here you are!" He called, stepping out of the group of kids, who all turned to stare at the roommates.

Aro walked over and shook everyone's hands, saying over and over that he was extremely sorry to have not been around last week. When they all finished introducing themselves to him, he lead them over to the kids.

"Now, I believe Caius told me that you all had planned for today to be spent outside, am I right?" Aro asked, sounding excited.

"Yes. We thought the kids -" Alice started but was cut off.

"Good, good. Well, here they are, and here you are. Get to know each other! Lunch will be ready at noon." Aro said quickly, then turned and walked back towards the building.

The roommates stood there, staring at the kids. The kids all stared back at them, waiting for them to do something.

"Hi!" Alice stepped forward. "I am Alice. Uhm, if I remember correctly, Jessica?" She searched the group for the girl. When she found her, she gave a little wave. "Hi, Jessica! As I was saying, if I remember correctly, we have the same birthday! How cool is that?"

"That's super!" The girl said sarcastically, then turned and she and a couple other girls walked away towards a bench. Alice's smile faded, and she stepped back next to Bella again. Bella patted her arm.

"Ok, so, anyone up for some basketball?" Emmett tried this time. He was met by more stares, and a few more kids wandering away. Emmett deflated a little, too.

Edward just gestured to the rest of the kids to go on and play. The roommates stared at each other, not knowing what to do next.

"Was I too peppy? I feel like I might have over done it." Alice pouted, looking at Bella.

"No! I love your energy! They just don't know you yet. Give them time." Bella reassued Alice.

"What do we do now?" Jake asked, looking around the playground.

"I guess we go try to get to know them, like Aro said." Felix suggested.

With a sigh, they all seperated to go try to talk to groups of kids.

**A/N: Looks like they got a great set of kids, eh? Should turn out interesting...**

**... I don't think Jane spoke at all this chappy... meh. she would have said something annoying, so better she be silent. haha she will be seen more next chappy, I promise. **

**And, yea... so I went the dorky way and in need of characters to add into the story I went with people from Stephanie Meyer's other book, The Host. It was easiest way to go, since I have to come up with names and personalities for about 25 kids. I am figuring it will focus on a handful of the kids, the rest will be good kids who don't stand out.**

**There will be more fun just around the house soon, too, so don't worry about the story only paying attention to their job. It will play a big part, especially with the camping trip. That will probably take like two chappy's. So, there will be a focus on work until the camping trip, then I will focus more on the home life again. Work will still be shown from time to time, but as I said, it is not the focus. :)**

**Let me know what you all think of this chappy!**

**~AP**


	8. Pain

Real World: Port Angeles

*****

"Could today have gone worse?!" Alice wailed when they got home Monday night.

"Well, they could have tried to kill us. Oh, wait..." Jane said, then glanced at Emmett.

Emmett gave her a dirty look, then limped away to find an ice pack. They all settled onto the couches. Emmett had his leg propped up on the coffee table with ice on it, Jane massaged her head where her hair had been yanked, and Jake examined a cut on his hand. They were all covered in dirt, and exhausted. Today had been a long day.

Apparently, a full day outside bores kids. And since they didn't know their new councelors, none of them trusted them or wanted to join in on any of the activities they suggested.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Bella whined, leaning against Edward.

"Tomorrow is arts and crafts. It has to be better than today, right?" Emmett looked around hopefully.

"Bella will probably superglue herself to something." Jane said, seeming entertained by the idea.

Bella and Alice glared at her.

"Or maybe that girl will cut off half your hair, instead of just yank on it." Alice sneered.

Jane glared back at them now.

"Jesus, are you three still at war?" Emmett bellowed.

Bella and Alice laughed at that, while Jane huffed and went up to her room. Felix sighed, and followed. When there were protests, he turned back and shrugged.

"Someone has to make sure she is OK." He said, making his way upstairs.

Alice hissed in the direction of the bedrooms, which made everyone laugh again.

"I am hungry." Edward said after a moment of silence.

The all chorused in their agreements, but no one made any move to get food.

"Hey, Eddie, while your up, grab me something to eat, too." Emmett said, as his head lolled backwards.

"I am not up." Edward said, confused.

"So, get up."

Bella, Alice and Jake laughed again at them, but still no one moved.

"Do you think pizza can be delievered to a couch?" Alice asked no one in particular.

~*~

The next day, the group warily made their ways to work. Emmett wasn't limping anymore, and Jake had a bandage on his hand.

They walked into the arts and crafts room to find their group sitting around tables, talking quietly. Aro pulled them over to a conference room.

"How was yesterday?" He asked excitedly.

"Didn't go quite as well as planned." Alice grumbled.

Aro laughed softly. "I assumed it wouldn't. All part of the learning process. Are you all ready for day 2?" He smiled at the group, who stared back at him, incredulous that he had assumed they would fail.

"Is it going to go as smoothly as day 1?" Jane asked, glancing back out towards the seemingly calm kids.

Aro laughed again. "You just need to show them who is in charge. They will behave once they have rules."

He then shuffled them out to the room full of kids, and excused himself.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked, looking at the kids with fear.

"Smile, they can smell fear." Emmett whispered back.

"Good Morning!" Alice chirped, smiling at the kids.

A couple looked up, then went back to what they were doing.

"I said, Good Morning." She repeated, in a clipped voice, the smile gone from her face.

This got a few more heads up. She even heard a couple mumbled 'morning's.

"Today we are going to be inside all day, working on some arts and crafts." She continued.

"No shit. Is that why we are in here?" The girl from yesterday, Jessica, said.

That was how the day went for the most part. The group tried to be more forceful, but it just resulted in the kids being more rebelliant.

~*~

When they got home that night, Jane made a bee-line for the stairs. She ran up them, to get to the bathroom and attempt to remove the glue and glitter from her hair. Bella went straight to the kitchen and got two packs of ice, handing them off to Edward and Emmett. Edward placed his on his right eye, and Emmett placed his on his left eye. They grumbled, sitting in the living room again. Alice was messing with her shirt, trying to figure out if she could fix the huge gash up the side of it. Bella sat with a wet washcloth, seeing if she could clean the dried glue and glitter off of her hands, arms, and stomache.

"How did you get glitter on your stomache?" Jake asked, laughing as she wiped at it.

"I don't know!" She sighed.

"Alice, what is Plan B?" Edward asked.

"Yea! We have lived through two days of Plan A, have you figured out B yet?" Bella looked hopeful.

"I think I have." Alice nodded slowly.

"Felix, go check on Jane. So we can have a full house meeting." Alice spoke, while the others were anxious for anything that might relieve them of the suffering they have endured the past two days.

Felix and Jane came back, Jane was carrying a cup full of soapy water and a brush that she was running through her hair over and over again. They sat and every pair of eyes settled on Alice.

"Ok, so, obviously Plan A is a complete failure." She started.

"I think they knew we would fail." Bella pouted.

"Who?" Jane asked, sounding annoyed.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro said he had assumed an entire day outside would fail, and Caius seemed completely amused when he saw our plan. I think they knew." She huffed.

Edward took the washcloth from her and went to wet it again, and put a little soap on it. When he came back, he helped her clean up the back of her arm as Alice continued.

"I think we need to split up the days. Do like, sports stuff in the morning and arts and crafts in the afternoon. That way they have variety every day." Alice finished.

Everyone thought for a minute, then nodded.

"I think we should do arts and crafts in the morning, then whatever they make during that can dry or whatever, while they are outside." Felix suggested and they all agreed.

"So, there we have it, Plan B." Jake smiled.

"I have a good feeling about it, so I think this is what will work." Alice nodded her head, smiling at everyone.

"Good. Now, how did you two get black eyes?" Jake asked, looking at Emmett and Edward.

Edwards jaw clenched as Emmett explained.

"One of the kids, not sure which one, threw a rubber band ball and we were standing next to each other. It hit him in the eye, then bounced right over and hit me."

Everyone laughed a little, but Bella pulled Edwards ice pack away from his eye so she could look at it. There was a light bruise forming around it.

"Doesn't look too bad, should be back to normal in a few days." She smiled at him, then placed the ice back on it.

~*~

The group had to endure the rest of the week with Plan A. They were unable to switch things up in the middle of the week, so they just had to deal with it. A few bumps, bruises and cuts later, the weekend hit.

"Thank God!" Jake yelled as they walked in the door Friday night.

"No brats for two full days!" Emmett and Jake both jumped in the air and bumped chests.

Everyone else laughed at them and went to the kitchen. Bella and Edward handed out bottles of water as they figured out what they wanted to do that night.

"I say we go out. I need to do something fun!" Alice did a little dance where she was, to show what she wanted to do.

"Works for me, Mama. We gona hit up that little bar, or try to find somewhere else?" Emmett asked as he took Alice's arm and spun her in a circle.

They decided to see what else was out there, and split up to do things before going out. Jane and Felix went up to their room to relax, Emmett went to take a shower, and Alice ran to the computer room. Jake, Edward and Bella got comfortable in the living room, waiting to find out where they were going.

"So Bella, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Jake asked.

"Nope. Only child. Mom always wanted more kids, but after she and Dad divorced, it took a long time before she found Phil. By that time, she didn't want to have to wake up for 3 a.m. feedings or anything." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"I have two older sisters." He smiled.

"That must be tough, being the only guy." She returned his smile.

He shrugged. "Not so bad. They both left as soon as they could. One is married now, in Hawaii, and the other drowns herself in school."

Bella smiled, not knowing what to say, then turned to Edward.

"What about you?"

"Only child. Parents died when I was young, so I lived most of my life with my aunt and uncle." He said, taking a drink from his water bottle.

Jake scowled at him, while Bella looked upset.

*****

Confessional with just Jake sitting there.

"Ok, seriously? I mean, that sucks, but, dude just totally got points. His parents died when he was young?! Shit. My mother died when I was young, but you don't see me puting up a billboard."

He sighs and shakes his head.

*****

Alice came skipping down the stairs and tells them to be ready to leave in an hour, so Bella gets up and follows her upstairs as she goes to tell the others.

Bella grabs her things and goes to take her shower. After turning off the water, she wraps a towel around herself while stepping into the open area. Jake is standing there brushing his hair after his own shower and she jumps. Her towel falls a little and she runs out the door without saying a word.

Alice is going through their closet as Bella runs into the room and slams the door shut behind herself. Alice jumps and looks over to see Bella with her face in her hands.

"Bella? Are you OK?" She rushes over to her friend.

"Oh. My. God." Is all Bella says.

"What?!" Alice shakes her a little.

"I think I just flashed Jake." Bella lifts her beet red face out of her hands and looks at a shocked Alice.

**A/N: Yay another chappy! :) This one leaves off a little cliffy, I know, but I am going to work the next chappy now, so hopefully it will be up soon. Next chappy will be the group at the club, and then week 2 on the job. We shall see how Plan B goes. :)**

**Also, I know Jake seems a bit asshole-ish in his confessional thingee, but I am not a huge Jake fan, so yea. Deal. :) I won't make him a total ass, but he will be ass-ish from time to time. **

**After next chappy will be the camping trip, so that should be fun, and I intend to have Jasper and Rose each visit some time soon, and I will bring in more characters. It is hard to come up with things for just the house, so I have to add in more people soon. Let the drama happen. :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**

**~AP**


	9. Sasquach

Real World: Port Angeles

*****

"I think I just flashed Jake." Bella lifts her beet red face out of her hands and looks at a shocked Alice.

"What do you mean, you _think_ you just flashed Jake?!" Alice yelped.

"I was in the shower, and when I stepped out, I was still wrapping my towel around myself. Jake was standing at one of the mirrors, and seeing him scared me a little. I jumped, the towel fell. I don't know what he saw!" Bella whipser-yelled back.

"Well, he probably didn't see anything." Alice nodded, trying to convince both of them.

"You think?" Bella bit her lip.

"Yea, I am sure he saw nothing." Alice dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Where are we going tonight?" Bella asked, pulling on her shirt a couple minutes later.

"The Trinity Nightclub." Alice responded, still searching for something in the closet. "I had to sign up for an account on the website to get us on the 'guest list'." She laughed, pulling a dress from the closet.

"So, like, is it a nice place?" Bella asked, glancing over her outfit again.

"Looked OK. Nothing fancy, but you have to 'dress to impress'." Alice laughed again.

Alice helped Bella dress right for the club, and they all met downstairs. Emmett was wearing a black muscle shirt, and dark jeans, while Jake, Edward and Felix all had on button down shirts and black pants. Jane had on a red dress that fell to her knees and had a cowl neck, and her hair was up in a tight pony-tail. Alice had chosen a little black dress. The 'neck-line' of the dress ran down to just past her chest, and was held in place by a small silver chain. The fabric was bunches there, and hung a little at the bottom of the neck-line. The back was open all the way down, to show the small of her back, showing a small tattoo with her name and vines flowing around it. At the top of the tattoo, right above her name, was a ball that looked very much like a crystal ball. The bottom of the dress went to mid-thigh, and was very tight. Bella had on a blue halter top. The shirt stopped just above her belly-botton, giving a sliver of skin between the shirt and her black jeans. Bella had left her hair down, and let Alice curl it a little. Alice and Bella had similar make-up on. Smokey eyes, and while Bella stuck with just lip-gloss, Alice had opted for a dark red lip stick.

"Shall we?" Alice asked, moving towards the door.

The guys stared at her, not moving. She stopped and turned back to face them.

"Come on people, I want to dance tonight!" She snapped her fingers and ushered everyone out to the waiting cabs.

The ride wasn't long, as the club was just downtown. When they got there, Alice led them towards the door.

"Now, so everyone knows. There are four different rooms here. The main room is most for dancing, there is limited seating. The blue room is more for sitting around and relaxing. The card room is just that, for playing cards and such. And the VIP room, which we do not have access to." They got into the not too long line, and waited.

When they got to the front, Alice gave their names, and the doorman checked their IDs. As Jane was the only one under 21, he put a little paper bracelet on her hand, and let them in. Jane and Felix went to the blue room, while the rest walked to the bar in the main room. After they each had a drink, Alice pulled Bella onto the dancefloor. She instructed the guys to watch their drinks.

Before long, Emmett came and joined them on the floor, and Bella decided she needed a break, so she went to stand with Edward and Jake.

"Having fun?" She asked, sipping her drink.

The both nodded, unable to make real conversation due to the loud music. When Bella finished her drink, she set the empty cup on the bar, and the bartender quickly put another one in its place. She smiled and sipped it once, then set it back down.

Edward reached out a hand, and Bella took it, smiling.

"Watch the drinks!" He yelled back to Jake, before pulling Bella back onto the floor.

Their bodies moved together, in perfect rhythm. He spun her out, then pulled her back in, so her back was against him. They swayed, keeping the beat.

Alice and Emmett moved back to the bar, and looked in the direction Jake was glaring.

"Damn." Alice said, then sipped her drink.

"Sorry, bro." Emmett patted Jake's chest.

Alice glanced up at Jake, then set her drink down.

"Come on. Let's show them how it's done." She grabbed his hand and led him out onto the floor.

They got right infront of Bella and Edward, and Alice grinned at them. She and Jake started dancing similarly, and before long, Alice and Bella were mirroring each other. Every dip, every shake, every flip of hair, all the same. After a few songs, the group moved back to the bar with Emmett.

The guys decided to go check out the card room, while Alice and Bella wanted to keep dancing. Jane and Felix were sitting at the bar in the blue room, just chit-chatting, and when the guys passed by on their way to the card room, the pair joined them.

Alice and Bella finished off their drinks, and moved back onto the dancefloor. It did not take long for a couple guys to move in and dance with them. They danced for a few songs, then the four of them decided to move to the blue room to actually sit and be able to talk.

"So, what are your names?" One of the guys asked, as they all sat on a couple couches in the blue room.

"Oh, I am Alice, and this is Bella." Alice introduced them.

"I am Brian, and this is Scott." The same guy said. He was about 6 feet tall, with brown hair and a thin line of hair along his jaw. Scott was a blonde, with a baby-face.

"Nice to meet you both." Alice and Bella both smiled at the guys.

About an hour later, the rest of the group was on their ways back to the main room, when they saw the girls in the blue room. They came over, and Emmett and Jake made themselves comfortable on the couches. Emmett sat on one side of Alice, forcing her to scoot a little closer to Brian, while Jake placed himself between Scott and Bella.

"Hey guys, these are Scott and Brian." Alice introduced.

"Scott, Brian, these are our roommates. Jake, Emmett, Edward, Felix and Jane." Bella said, gesturing to everyone.

"It is getting kind of late, and Jane is bored - not being able to drink at a club kind of sucks - so we are heading back to the house." Felix said.

"I'll go with you guys." Edward said, glaring at Scott.

"Me too. I am pretty tired from dancing." Bella said, standing up.

"You sure?" Jake and Scott asked at the same time, standing up as well.

Jake and Edward both glared at Scott as Bella turned to talk to him. Jake, Alice and Emmett wanted to stay and dance more, so Felix, Edward and Jane started walking up front. Bella exchanged numbers with Scott, then followed them. They got outside, and hailed a cab. Jane sat up front, letting the other three take up they back seat. She gave the driver the address and they were off.

Bella and Felix chatted on the drive, but Edward remained silent. When they got home, Felix and Jane went right to bed, but Bella just changed into sweats. She went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of ice cream, then went outside to sit by the pool. She heard the sliding glass door open, and glanced back to smile at Edward. He didn't smile back, but took a seat next to her.

"Are you OK?" She asked, after a few moments of silence.

He shrugged.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." She nudged him.

He still didn't say anything, just played with a couple blades of grass. Bella frowned and started trying to think of why he might be upset. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Are you upset about Scott?" She asked.

Edward pursed his lips a little, but still said nothing. Bella giggled, and Edward looked up at her.

"Scott's gay. He told me, he only danced with me to begin with because Brian wanted to dance with Alice, and Brian doesn't know he is gay." She laughed more.

Edward still didn't say anything, but now he smiled.

*****

Monday, the gang was in a better mood going to work. Aro had approved of their plan for this week, and they felt like they had a good plan. They walked in, and found their group in the arts and crafts room. Emmett was the first one to speak this time.

"Listen up. Last week didn't go quite as well as we had planned, but things are going to be different from now on. What we say goes. You _will_ listen to us. No more games. You don't listen, you get a time out." They heard a few snickers, but Emmett continued. "From now on, in the mornings we will be doing arts and crafts, and then the afternoons will be spent outside or in the gym. Got it?" He looked around the room. "I said, got it?"

There were murmurs of 'yes' and heads nodding. He nodded, and stepped back in line. Alice and Bella stepped forward and told them what they were doing that morning.

Things went pretty smoothly, but there were a couple kids who acted out. When nothing happened to them, a few more kids did, too. Jane wrote down the names of those who did, and when it was time to go outside, they pulled those kids back.

"Now, I told you if you didn't listen, you would get a time out. I didn't say it would be right then. So, here is your time out. While everyone else is out there playing, you will sit right here, against this wall." He pointed to a spot on the wall, and then at one of the kids. That kid sat there. He moved down the wall about 10 feet, and placed the second kid there. He did the same for the rest of them, and in the end, 7 kids were seated against two walls.

Emmett, Jake and Felix - being the largest of the group - stood guard, watching the kids who were being punished.

"Hey Sasquatch! How long we gotta sit here?" A boy, about 12 years old asked Jacob about an hour later.

"Oh, did we not tell you? You get put in time out, you sit out for the entire time we are outside." He smirked at the shocked faces on the kids.

They were too far away from each other to hold any conversations, and any time one of them started to doze off, one of the men would bounce a basketball off the wall right by them.

A few more kids were added to the wall during the day, but before long, they all realized that messing with this group again was not worth it.

The rest of the week went smoothly. Very rarely did any of the kids act out. By the end of the week, the group was extatic. The job seemed like less of a hassle, with kids who actually listened to them, instead of trying to maim them. By the time the weekend came, they were all feeling more comfortable with the idea of going on the camping trip. What could go wrong when their group of kids did everything they asked?

**A/N: Another chappy! Yay! I think I did pretty good with the time at the club. I didn't mean for it to go for basically the whole chappy, but it was fun to write. I wanted to add in a couple new people, so I got to. Yay! And no, nothing is going to happen between Brian and Alice. She will not be cheating on Jasper in my fic. **

**Seems like the group has the kids under control now, right? What could happen on the camping trip? Should be entertaining! Hehe. I have fun times planned for it, but if you want to give me some ideas of what could happen, maybe I will add them in! **

**I thought it would be funny for one of the kids to call one of the guys Sasquatch. My best friend is a substitute teacher, and one of his students once called him Sasquatch. We found that hilarous... well, he didn't lol**

**So, let me know what you all think!**

**~AP**

**P.s. Oh, yea, and I wanted to make Alice more sexy. She is usually the cute, quirky one, so I wanted to show the sexy side of her. And the tattoo, will be explained in another chappy. :)**


	10. Into The Wild

Real World: Port Angeles

*****

Time seemed to fly by for the group. Their kids at work were all behaving pretty well, and they rarely had to give anyone a time out. They seemed to learn that the group wasn't kidding around with them after the first day.

Before they knew it, it was Monday morning again and they were running around trying to pack for the camping trip. Well, Bella, Alice, Edward, Jane and Felix had packed Sunday. Jake and Emmett were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, while the others relaxed in the kitchen and living room. Finally, Emmett strolled over to the kitchen and picked up a piece of toast.

"You all packed?" Bella asked as he leaned on the counter next to her.

"Yup." He sighed.

"Did you remember to pack deodorant?" Alice asked, sitting on the island in front of them. They all laughed when Emmett heaved himself away from the counter and started for the stairs again. "Don't forget clean underwear!" Alice yelled after him, through the laughter.

A couple minutes later, Jake came downstairs. He had just a regular sized backpack with him, and he tossed it on the ground next to everyone else's bags.

"That's all you are bringing?" Edward asked, glancing between Jake's backpack and his own large duffel bag.

"That's all I need." Jake smiled, and stole the piece of toast out of Bella's hand.

"But... that's just one bag..." Alice stared at him, confused.

"You plan on hauling all that crap up a mountain?" He asked, pointing at their piles of bags.

Alice glanced at her bags.

"Well, it's what we need! I packed several changes of clothes, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, deodorant, lotion, towels, bug spray, bug repellent candles, sleeping bags, pillows, snacks, water bottles..." She trailed off at Jake's smirk. "What?" She scowled at him.

"All anyone needs for a week in the woods is basics. If you can't survive on that, you have no business being there." He shrugged.

Alice scowled as Emmett came back downstairs with his duffel bag. He added it to the pile, and went to grab himself a glass of juice and some toast. When the cabs got there, they all piled their things in the trunks and took off for work.

When they pulled up to the building, they saw three school buses parked out front. They threw their things on the curb and went to find Aro.

"There are a lot of kids that come here, so we split up into three groups. I lead one, Caius leads one, and Marcus leads one. We all go to different camp grounds, but we meet up at random times during the week for some of the activities." Aro explained. "Bella, Edward and Jake - you three will be with me. Felix and Alice - you will be with Caius. Emmett and Jane - you will, then, be with Marcus. I have already split your kids into three groups."

Aro pointed out which buses they were to be getting on, and left them to pile their bags on them.

"Bella! Why can't we be together in this? I'm going to miss you." Alice hugged Bella tightly, pouting.

Bella laughed. "Alice, it is only for a week, and Aro said we will see each other during it!"

"I know. At least neither of us got stuck with Jane." Alice released Bella with a smile.

"Very true." Bella laughed again.

"No worries, little one, I will keep her safe." Jake wandered over to them.

"Yea, you better." She glared at him playfully.

Everyone piled into the buses, and they all set off. Bella, Edward and Jake sat in the back of their bus - Bella and Edward on one seat, with Jake taking up one himself behind them.

"How long do you think the ride is?" Bella asked, glancing out the window.

"Doubt it is very long." Jake shrugged, leaning over the back of their seat.

In the front of the bus, Aro stood up and carefully steadied himself between seats.

"Hello campers! Are we all excited?" He waited for the few cheers that rang through the bus, then continued. "As most of you know, at the end of the week, there will be a tournament. Each camp will select 5 campers and 5 counselors to compete. Now, I don't want to brag, but my camp has won the last 2, and I want to keep the streak going! Are we going to win this?!" Aro yelled, making all the kids on the bus and some counselors cheer - a few counselors grimaced a little. Jake, Edward and Bella looked at each other warily.

~*~

Marcus' bus was the first to turn off the highway, and Jane was glaring out the window. Emmett had gotten the whole bus - minus Jane and Marcus - to sing songs for the whole trip. They were on their 23rd round of 'This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...'.

Marcus had told them all about the tournament at the end of the week, and she hoped she would not be one of the counselors chosen to be a part of it. She intended to do everything in her power to _not_ be chosen.

The bus had to stop for Marcus to get off and talk to a ranger, then they headed up a steep hill towards where they were staying for the week. The road was obviously not meant for buses to travel on often, and was very bumpy.

When the bus stopped, she and Emmett had to help the other counselors with unloading all the bags. They piled everything off to the side, and then set to work on setting up the tents. A couple counselors were with the kids, keeping them entertained while waiting for their tents. Once they were done, Emmett and a couple other guys set to work gathering branches and things to start a fire. When everything was set up, they all sat around the large fire, and waited for a couple counselors to make the food for them.

It was a lazy day, not much happened since they had all sat in the bus for the 2 hour drive to the campsite. Jane hoped this was a sign of how the week would be.

~*~

After their bus made it to its campsite, and everything was set up, Alice and Felix watched things for a bit. They were getting an idea of how things happened in the woods with a group of kids.

"So, this should be fun, right?" Alice asked, hopefully, after watching one of the counselors - Wanda - chase after a couple kids who were throwing rocks at each other.

Felix laughed and took a sip from his water bottle.

"What do you think of the tournament on Friday?" He asked, glancing at her, then back out at the group.

"I think we are going to kick their asses." Alice smiled.

Felix laughed again, and they both got up to go see what they could do to help.

~*~

Bella sat on the ground in the middle of the campsite. She had an ice pack held to her head and a fresh bandage on her right hand. Scowling at the tent that Edward and Jake were putting up, she huffed at their laughter. She had gotten into a fight with that tent, and had lost.

"So, I guess Bella will not be one of our chosen for the tournament." Ian laughed, sitting next to her.

"I could have told you that." She snorted.

"Too bad it is up to the kids who is on our team, and from what I hear, they might get a kick out of watching you try." He smirked, nodding towards a couple kids from their group.

Bella scowled at the kids, and they quickly left from their spot where they were watching her. Ian laughed again, and went to help Jared with a tent he was working on.

**A/N: Hey guys! This one is a little shorter than I like, but the next chapter will be pretty long. I intend for the next chappy to cover the whole week, _and_ the tournament. So, keep an eye out for that! :)**

**~AP**


End file.
